Trickster
by Hecateslover
Summary: Harry grows up where no one expected him to. Follow his journey, one that will lead him to make many enemies, but many friends as well. Warning!Underage HPSS, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry didn't stay very long with the Dursely's. Watch Harry make his way through the wizarding world on his terms, making friends along the way. HPSS. Warning: Underage stuff. Please don't flame, I'm warning you now. **

**Trickster: Chapter One**

**-**

Harry was going to go shopping in London today for the first time. He was terribly excited. He was six years old today! He thought maybe he'd been a good enough boy for his special treat on his birthday. Certainly a trip to London made up for the ones his Aunt and Uncle had missed before.

He glanced to his Aunt Petunia, who seemed to be searching the street for something. He grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and pulled away from his hand, muttering something about Freaks. Harry looked to the ground. He was always the Freak. His cousin insisted that was Harry's name, that it should be changed to it, but Harry knew his name was Harry Potter. They said so when he started school this past fall.

They got to a really busy street. His Aunt saw a building and stiffened. "That's where you're going. Don't look for us, we're moving." She muttered, pushing Harry towards a dingy looking pub.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stumbled to the front steps of the pub, and he looked around. She was gone! He looked down at the ground for a moment and sighed. Maybe she knew people here? He went in, and stared. There were the strangest looking people he'd ever seen... his Aunt and Uncle had always told him magic didn't exist…but those chairs really floated!

He saw several people go to a door in the back, and not come back. He saw some more go through. And some more. He wondered what was back there. He followed another group in, and it was a doorway of sorts, to the most amazing place!

He looked around with wide eyes at all the shops and books, and people in capes and strange looking clothes…he was accidentally pushed through a swell of people, and he wandered over to a darker street. He looked around. People were poorer around here, he could tell, the things on the main street weren't as nice here…why did he feel more comfortable here? Maybe it was the clothes…

He smiled as he saw a tabby cat leading three smaller cats into an alley. He chased it into the alley and picked up one of the smaller ones. "Hello there…"

The cat looked at him, purring as Harry scratched behind it's ears. Harry jumped, and so did the cat in his arms, and they all scattered as one of the shop doors that opened into the alley opened. An old man was dragging out a barrel of…something.

He stopped as he saw Harry staring at him. "Kid, where's your mother?"

"Haven't got one. She's dead."

The man frowned.

"You've eaten?"

Harry shook his head, his stomach rumbling at the mention of food. He flushed, grabbing his tummy.

The man called him in, and Harry went inside. He looked around with wide eyes at the small shop full of barrels and cases full of foreign looking bugs and things. It was rather dirty and messy, his Aunt would have a heart attack in here.

The man didn't notice his reaction, going up a flight of stairs. "Come on kid."

Harry went upstairs with the man, looking around at the small flat. It was much cleaner than the shop downstairs. The man fiddled around in the kitchen for a bit, telling Harry to sit at the table. Harry looked out the grimy window outside, seeing some of the shoppers outside. It was getting dark out.

The man put a bit of bread and some soup in front of him. "Here."

Harry grinned. "Thank you sir." He grabbed the bread hungrily and started to eat the soup quickly. The man stared at him for the longest time. "You got a place to go kid?"

Harry paused, swallowing a bit. "My aunt…she just left me here. I…I've never been to London before…she said I should be with people like me…"

"You have magic kid?"

Harry stared. "Magic? I…don't know-"

"You make things happen?"

Harry nodded.

"You got magic, then." The man slumped into a seat.

"Sounds like your Aunt is a mean old wench, gettin' rid of a kid just because of their magic. Can you read?"

Harry nodded with a smile. He'd started just before he turned four on his Aunt's cookbooks, and said so to the man.

The man gave him a small smile, holding out his hand. "Henry. I can't read very much anymore," (he pointed to his eyes at this) "and I have plenty of orders that need to be filled. You can stay here and help me out."

Harry grinned. "Sure! So…um, what exactly do you do?"

"I sell potions and potions ingredients. I have suppliers come in every Monday, people pick up their orders on Fridays and Saturdays."

The man glanced to Harry's robes. "Tomorrow's Sunday, it'll be slow, so I'll close the shop for a bit, so I can show you around the place, show you what you need to do." He pointed to a couch over by a fireplace. "You can sleep there tonight."

Harry grinned. "Thank you…this is…thanks!"

The man gave him a toothy grin, ruffling his hair. "Don't mention it kid. What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you kid, now I have to go back downstairs for a bit, so you go on to sleep."

--

The next morning, Henry gave him a set of second hand child's robes. They were black, and somewhat dingy around the edges, but they fit him just right, so it didn't matter to Harry.

Henry showed him to the back of the shop, where he prepared all of the ingredients, was his favorite place. There was the display place in front of the window, a shelves of cauldrons and ingredients, some things would need to be replaced regularly, if it was not sold, it would be used to make potions.

"So, what do you like to do Kid?"

"Do?" Harry was confused. What did he like to do? What kind of question was that?

"Like a hobby, like read, or draw, or something kids do…I dunno." Henry murmured with a frown.

"Well…I like to read. A lot. But I wasn't allowed to read anything else besides my school books and my Aunt's cookbooks, they said I couldn't…um, it was too dark in the cupboard to draw, and I didn't really have any toys…" Harry said, looking down.

He missed the thunderous look on Henry's face, which cleared when he looked back up.

"Don't worry Kid. You'll get all the books you ever want. There's a bookstore right across the way, Matilda doesn't mind if you sit there and read. She's one for knowledge and all that, a little too much I say, but she'd like you."

Harry smiled a bit at that.

"Now let me show you how I make the potions, you can read off the instructions while I make 'em." Harry beamed.

--

Harry loved Knockturne Alley, the place he found he'd wandered into. It was January now, nearly six months after he came to this place. It was home. Harry found out Henry was a werewolf, and locked himself in the cellar every full moon. The noises he heard from the cellar were frightening, so he tended to wander the streets instead. He couldn't stay in the flat when he heard Henry hurt.

Matilda waved to him from the window of her shop as she closed up for the night. Harry waved back, locking the door of the shop behind him, slipping his outer cloak on. There weren't a lot of kids around here, and the ones who were were pickpockets, the ones that didn't bother trying to earn an honest living like Harry, usually squibs.

Harry frowned and moved out of the way as he saw a group of them hurry by. They didn't really like Harry. Harry went to Marshall's pub, like he usually did the night of the full moon. There were a lot less people here on full moons, as most of the customers tended to be werewolves. Marshall grinned at him from the bar.

"Hey Kid!" Harry was called Kid, affectionately. A lot of people didn't really bother with names around here, especially for children, unless they did something wrong. Harry ordered his usual fish and chips, and opened his latest book. It was a beginner's Arithmicancy book. It was a lot like his math books in a way, but much more interesting.

Marshall grinned as he saw the kid open his book, eating his dinner around it. The kid came by every full moon at this time, like clockwork. He knew old man Henry was a werewolf, that's probably why the kid came here. He was surprised when Henry took the kid in, but…the boy grew on you. He was so…naïvely innocent and it seemed the darker bits of Knockturne just bounced right off him.

He'd escape this place one day, no doubt about it. Do something important.

A lot of people said that when they looked at him. He just gave off that feeling. But the kid was humble, always, saying that he wasn't much, and he'd go back to whatever he was doing. Marshall went back to scrubbing the table, smiling a bit as he remembered when he arrived to Knockturne.

Harry looked up as he saw a few regulars walk in. "Hey Kid." They all called out with small smiles, sitting at the bar.

Harry grinned back. "Penny, Grey, Vicky."

"How's it goin' kid? What you readin' there?"

"Beginner's Arithmicancy."

"Bloody hell Kid, you're a regular genius, you know that?" Penny laughed.

Harry flushed, looking down.

"Yeah, one day, we'll tell everyone we knew you once, that'll be the day…"

"Hey, you thinkin' about goin' to apprenticeship or somethin'?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. I'm only six, I think I have quite a bit of time before I do that, though."

They all laughed, turning back to their mead. Harry went back to his book, eating the rest of his chips.

--

Harry went back as the sun rose to the shop. He knew Henry would be asleep for most of the day, so he went ahead and opened it up. He would be dead tired tonight, since he didn't sleep last night, but someone had to be in the shop. It was quiet this morning, as most people weren't out this early. He had his Arithmicancy book open out on the counter as he boxed ingredients together for an order, reading at the same time.

He missed the man coming in. "Boy."

Harry jumped, looking up. "Sorry sir, I…"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "I came for my order." Harry paused. "Name sir?"

"Severus Snape." Harry's eyes widened. Severus Snape was quite known around Knockturne, it was rumored he'd come out of this place himself, and was a potions genius…

"You must be a new customer then…" Harry murmured, going to the back, looking for the man's order. He saw the man's package, grabbed it, and came out.

"Here you go sir…" He trailed off as he saw the man looking at his book. "Hey, give that back-"

He hoped the man didn't steal it, Matilda had leant that to him…

"Beginner's Arithmicancy." He grabbed the package from Harry, eyeing the boy carefully.

"How old are you boy?"

"Six." Harry said softly, his eyes never leaving the book. "That's not my book, I only borrowed it…may I please have it back?"

Snape handed it back to him, a slight smirk on his lips. "You didn't grow up around here. Your language hasn't been butchered yet."

Harry glared at him. "Henry, the shopkeeper took me in when I was left here this past summer, if you must know…" Harry muttered.

The man opened his package, eyeing some of the ingredients carefully, holding up a vial to the light. He nodded curtly, setting it back, and closed it back up.

"If the ingredients are prepared this sufficiently next time, I may come back." Snape said as he walked out the door. Harry beamed. Having Snape as a regular would draw some great business…

--

"Kid, I think you've read nearly all the books in my store." Matilda called out as Harry entered the shop. "Hey Matilda." Harry was nine now, he'd been in Knockturne for three years. And it was still home. Matilda was a squib from an old pureblood family. She was terribly smart, especially about history and she was even older than Henry!

Harry returned his books back to their proper places.

"Hey, maybe you should think about going to Diagon. They have a real nice bookstore there."

"Probably full of the boring books…" Harry murmured, looking at all the titles of the musty looking books as he passed. Matilda laughed.

"How's Henry doing?"

"Fine, just fine. The last full moon didn't settle right with him…he sleeps more now." Harry said softly.

Matilda frowned. "How's the shop going along?"

"Fine." Harry said absentmindedly as he saw a book he was looking for on transfiguration. He still didn't have a wand, he wouldn't be able to use it anyways.

"How's Little Jackie and Violet doing?"

Harry grinned. They were two kids that he was teaching how to read on the side, both kids were werewolves. "They're doing just fine, Mama Sammy is treatin' them real well." Mama Sammy was an old woman that took a lot of children in that were werewolves, at the far end of the Alley.

"That's good…so, how old are you now kid?"

"Um…nine now."

She smiled. "I remembered when you were just a wee thing, you're still a little runty though."

"Hey!"

She walked out from behind her counter, cocking her head. "You know, you could do right proper at Hogwarts. I bet you you're smarter than all those kids there, and you actually use that brain you got there..."

Harry flushed, looking down. "You have to have money to go to Hogwarts. Anyways, Henry said he'd teach me right. I've already learned a lot with him."

Matilda gave him a sad smile. "All right kid…you know what…we cant call you kid anymore…you wont be much of a kid any longer, you'll be hittin' double digits soon."

Harry giggled. "Harry." She smiled. "That your real name boy?"

Harry nodded. She shrugged, going back to her counter. "Hey, maybe you should talk to those Goblin's that stop by Maggie's pub all the time, I bet you can make a deal with them to get you some books."

Harry grinned. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. They like clever people, as look as you're real polite to them. Lots of the rich folks down in Diagon think they're better than the Goblins, but you should know better. They're terribly smart."

--

Harry wandered down to Maggie's pub one night. He hadn't been here often at night, as it was mostly visited by vampires, and a few goblins. He walked in. Maggie grinned at him from the counter. "Kid, what you doin' here? You're usually here durin' the day…"

"Just came by for a spot of butterbeer…" She grinned, handing him one. "You know, I had to order some just for you…you're my youngest customer."

Harry flushed, opening his bottle. "I'm sorry…"

She winked. "That's all right Kid, I wouldn't be about to give you fire whisky or some such, that'll ruin you, it will."

Harry watched the goblins that were playing poker in the corner as he sipped his butter beer. A vampire sidled up to him, smiling idly, his fangs showing. "Hello."

"Hey." Harry said softly, still staring at the goblins. They glanced his way for a moment, and then went back to their card game.

"My name is Stephan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry said shortly, not liking how the vampire was looking at him. Maggie cleared her throat behind them, and Stephan backed off a bit, seeing the look on her face.

"Go home kid. Go on to Henry." Harry nodded, ducking out of the pub. He sighed as he went into the dark shop, locking the door behind him. He went upstairs, smiling as he saw Henry sprawled out on his bed asleep. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He looked much older than his age, but he guessed it was just from dealing with what he had over the years. He was pale. Nearly everyone was in Knockturne. He washed his face, watching water drip from his chin.

He was Harry. Kid. Just Harry. And he had a secret. No one knew but he and Henry what his last name was. He lifted his long bangs, revealing his lightning bolt scar. Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He heard Harry Potter's name cursed and celebrated enough times over the years to know exactly how people felt about him.

The wouldn't know. They couldn't. He would have thought some one would have found out he was missing or something, some long lost family member…but no. The Daily Prophet held no news of him. Not one peep. It was just as well anyways.

His hair was long now, reaching just past his shoulders. It was hard to take care of, working over a cauldron all day though messed it up terribly. He liked his eyes though. Bright green. Loads of people loved them, they said it made him look adorable. He rolled his eyes at his reflection. He didn't want to be adorable, he wanted to be respected…but that wouldn't happen until he was older.

He idly wondered if they knew his name…what would happen.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Trickster: Chapter Two**

**-**

Harry glanced up from his charms book to see Snape there. His eyes widened. He hadn't seen Snape since that one time in his shop, and the man had never come back. He was more handsome than he remembered. It looked like Knockturne's affects had never left the man, who was still pale, and a certain air of darkness about him…

"Boy, get me my package."

Harry went to the back, frowning slightly as he saw Henry bent over the counter, asleep. The cauldron was too close by…

He got the package, absentmindedly giving it to Snape before going back to Henry.

"Henry…wake up…Henry?" Harry shook the man's shoulder, and then touched his face. It was cold. He snapped his hand back, his eyes wide.

He rushed out of the back, face pale. Snape looked up from his book. "I remember you now…hey, what's wrong?"

"He's dead…I think he's dead…I…" Snape frowned, and walked around the counter to the back. Harry followed the man's long strides.

Snape bent over Henry, checking him over. "This man is a werewolf."

"So?"

"The last full moon didn't work very well with him…did he have wolfsbane?"

"Yes sir. He said he had a bit of trouble procuring ingredients last time, we had to get them from somewhere else…" Harry trailed off, staring into Henry's blank eyes.

He felt his eyes burn. Oh Merlin…Henry was dead…what was he going to do? Snape closed the man's eyes, and turned to him.

"Are you infected?"

Harry looked up at the man in surprise. "No…I…" He looked back down.

The man frowned, staring at him. "Look at me."

Harry met his eyes, seeing the man look at his face carefully. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"I'll…find some place…I'm sure some of the other shop keepers need help, they all know me…"

The man frowned. "I'll be back."

Harry's heart thudded for a moment. What did that mean? He looked out the window, to see Snape striding across the street to the bookstore. Why was he going over there? He sat down at the stool and started to cry, burying his face in his arms.

The door opened, and he looked up to see Matilda and Snape in the doorway. Matilda clucked. "Oh child, come here darling." Harry went over and she hugged him tightly.

Harry sobbed into her robes, she holding him tightly. Harry pulled away, sniffling a bit as he saw Snape looking down at his feet uncomfortably. Matilda ran a hand through his long hair. "I'll find a place for you child, don't you worry. A friend of mine needs help in his apothecary, and you can work for him. His shop is in Diagon Alley, so you'll meet a lot of new people…"

Harry stared at her. "But…I like Knockturne Alley…it's my home…"

She gave him a soft laugh. "Oh child, you can always come and visit, we're not that far off. Go pack your things, and I will send you there."

Harry nodded, running up the stairs.

Matilda turned to the Professor, eyeing him carefully. "That boy's been through a lot. He was left here you know? His Aunt just dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron one day…terrible, just terrible. She was most likely a squib you know, how else could she know about the place…"

Snape frowned, crossing his arms.

Matilda went on. "He's such a sweet boy, a hard worker too, terribly smart. I think Diagon Alley would be good for him."

"How old is the boy?"

"He'll be ten in a month."

Snape nodded, looking thoughtful as Harry came down the stairs with a battered looking suitcase. "What about the shop?"

"The ingredients will be sold to the apothecaries around here, the shop will be put up for sale. Come along, we should get going…"

Harry followed the two of them to Diagon Alley. He sighed. He'd been there before, but only at night. During the day it was…just was. Much more children. Everyone seemed happier. It couldn't be too bad. He stared at the huge bookstore as they went past. Matilda chuckled. "You can look later boy."

Harry grinned sheepishly at her as they went into the apothecary. As Matilda and Snape talked to the owner, he looked around the store. It was a mess. But Harry would clean it right up, just like he did Henry's place.

--

He didn't like the man. Mr. Jiggers. He was slimy looking, old, but not very nice like Henry was. He slept in the cellar with the spiders. He didn't mind, he was used to spiders. The difference between this place and his old job was that he was paid a bit more. He figured it was set up by Matilda and Snape.

He hardly saw the man, but he visited Matilda every weekend. Mr. Jiggers didn't let him deal with the customers that often, mostly putting him in the back preparing ingredients. He worked longer hours, but that meant more money.

His birthday was coming soon. He had about 200 galleons saved up from working all these years, and he was going to open an account on his birthday. He dressed in his best black robes, the ones that only had a little stain on the hem, and brushed his hair out.

He went upstairs to the shop just as dawn hit, planning on opening his account before he opened the shop up. He jumped as he saw Snape at the window. He raised his hood in the cold air, going outside and locking the door behind him.

"Sir."

The man tilted his head slightly. "Here." He handed Harry a letter, the parchment thick and a cream color, with green ink. Harry stared at it, and started to open it.

_Hogwarts Apprenticeship_

_You have been offered this apprenticeship for a Hogwart's Scholarship. The Student must be tested for academic prowess, and upon entering the program, will assist all professors and students in classes and other needs. Tuition for Hogwarts will be paid for, and the student will be given a stipend each month._

Harry's jaw dropped. "This is for me? I…thank you." Harry whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your name is."

Harry stared at the man in surprise, and laughed. "I'm sorry…I…"

The man frowned.

Harry held out his hand. "Usually everyone calls me Kid, but you can call me Harry. Harry Potter."

Snape's eyes widened minutely as Harry shook his hand.

"You're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, lifting his bangs.

The man stared at it, then stared into his eyes. "Why did you never tell anyone?"

"Terribly dangerous. Couldn't tell people, especially in Knockturne…" Harry shrugged.

"Knockturne…" Snape murmured, looking down with a frown.

Harry sighed. "I've got to go to Gringott's…" He held out his money pouch.

Snape just nodded absentmindedly as Harry made his way to the bank, but Snape followed him there. Harry gave him a curious look, but shrugged. He went into the bank with wide eyes. He'd never been inside before, and it looked…amazing. The lobby was empty, as they just opened. Harry put his money bag on the counter and waited for the Goblin to notice him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to open an account please…"

"Mr. Potter, you have an account here." The Goblin said with a slight frown.

Harry remembered reading that his father was a pureblood, but he didn't really know anything about money. And how on earth did the goblin know his name?

"I didn't know..."

"Do you have your key?"

Harry shook his head, but Snape spoke up. "Dumbledore has your key, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned. "Why? And how do you know?"

"Another Professor was supposed to retrieve you tomorrow from the Durselys…"

Harry clenched his jaw. "Good luck finding them, my Aunt told me that they were moving years ago. Why does he have my key?"

Snape shrugged.

The Goblin frowned, flicking his wrist, a key appearing in his hand.

"Here is your key. Dumbledore no longer has it, wherever it is."

Harry blinked. "Was that Goblin magic? That was so cool…"

The Goblin chuckled softly. "Griphook. Escort Mr. Potter to his trust vault."

--

A little later, Harry grabbed an extra 150 galleons in addition to keeping his 200 that he was going to deposit, because Snape told him he would need the money to buy his supplies, as the stipend only covered extras during the school year.

"I think we should go to Hogwarts. I was going to take you there anyways, so we can set up a testing schedule for you, but I think we will need a meeting with Dumbledore."

They flooed to Dumbledore's office. Harry blinked in surprise at the brightly lit office, filled with portraits of half asleep rich looking people, and a red and gold phoenix in the corner. He stared at it in awe, jumping as Dumbledore (he assumed it was Dumbledore), spoke.

"Hello there…Professor Snape. And this is the boy you told me about…"

Harry stared at the man warily. The twinkle in his eyes were bright, and he just knew the man was dangerous, but at the same time…he could be very kind…

"Hello sir."

"Sit down, my boy. And Severus." The both sat down.

"So, Severus told me you were an assistant for years in an apothecary, then moved to another in Diagon Alley."

"Yes sir."

"And he told me he's talked to some people you knew growing up, they were apparently quite taken with you…"

Harry shrugged.

"We will arrange-"

Snape cleared his throat, motioning to the side. Both men stood, and Snape raised a very powerful silencing spell around them, and Harry blinked in surprise. He could see them talking to each other, and he fidgeted as Dumbledore looked to him in surprise. They talked a bit more, and Harry looked to the phoenix. He smiled at it, and the bird twittered.

He looked over as Snape ended the silencing spell and both men sat down again.

"Tell me how you came to be at Knockturne Alley, Mr. Potter."

The blue eyes had dimmed slightly, and the man's voice sounded slightly defeated. Harry looked down. "I went to London for the first time on my sixth birthday. I thought it was…a treat, you know? It was just me and my Aunt…anyhow, we went on this street, and she… said not to look for them, that they were moving…not to come back. I went into the Leaky Cauldron. I wandered around a bit in Diagon Alley…I had never seen so magic before, I was terribly excited. I got a bit lost, I suppose, and wandered into Knockturne. Henry found me, and took me in."

"Henry? Henry who?"

Harry frowned. "He didn't have a last name. A lot of people there didn't. He was a werewolf. He owned an apothecary there, and taught me. I read a lot, a lot of the bookstore owners there know me, I never bought anything, but they let me borrow books, as I always helped them out if they needed to order something from the store. Anyhow, Henry died, and Snape helped me get set up in an apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Harry glanced at Snape, the man was frowning at the floor. "I never told anyone who I really was, everyone usually just referred to me as the kid…only a few people even knew my first name. Apparently I look different than what everyone thinks Harry Potter should look like." He shrugged.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "What type of books did you read?"

Harry blinked in surprise. That's what the man asked? After all that? "Pretty much everything I could get my hands on…I love to read. I prefer Charms and Ancient Runes, besides Potions of course…"

Dumbledore got out a tin. "Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head. "Not much for sweets. Sorry." He glanced to the tin, he could smell the calming draughts from here…

He glanced to Snape, and the man was trying to keep from smiling, but failing as the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

Dumbledore shrugged, popping one into his mouth. "More for me, I suppose. So, Mr. Potter, have you gotten your wand yet?"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't have been able to yet anyhow, as I just turned eleven today."

"Oh, that's right. Happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave the old man a small smile. "Thank you sir."

"Now, I think we shall arrange for your tests to be…next Monday, how does that sound? You have the rest of the week to get your supplies and make your arrangements with Mr. Jigger."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Arrangements? Wait, I'm going back to work, aren't I?"

Dumbledore blinked, his face calm before he gave Harry a smile. "Of course, you can work during the summers, but you have much to prepare for before term starts…"

Harry nodded, looking down. Snape spoke up. "You can keep in contact with your friends by owl, if that's what you're worried about, Mr. Potter."

--

Exams were easy. They just took forever, it seemed. Exam after exam…and it was all theory! They said they would test the practical bits later. These exams would place him in the right classes. From what he gathered though, it was most likely he'd just be with the first years.

Harry really liked Flitwick. The man was funny, Harry could tell he had a bit of goblin in him, but it wouldn't be polite to say so. He knew he did extremely well in History of Magic, but that ghost professor was so boring…

Harry's Potion's practical was overseen by Snape, and Harry was very nervous. Extremely. But he thought he did alright, as far as the practical went. He made four different potions, three of them he recognized, one of them he didn't.

The transfiguration and charms practicals were a pleasant surprise, he did quite well in both of those, he thought, even if he only had his wand for a week, and some of the spells he cast for the first time, but had read about for ages. Defense went extremely well, especially Harry's paper. Harry did quite well, he thought, in Herbology and COMC, especially with items that were commonly used as potions ingredients.

He did okay, he thought in Ancient Runes and Arithmicancy, although they were surprised he wanted to be tested in those. He had, after all, been reading about them both for some time, and both of those relied heavily on theory.

Two days after his exams were over, Harry was sat down in Dumbledore's office, along with all of the Heads of Houses. All of them were grinning widely, and their eyes were happy, except for Snape, who's face was carefully blank. Like usual.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as he sat down, giving a small smile to Hagrid.

"So, Harry, how do you think you did on your exams?" Dumbledore said, taking out a folder. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

The Professors chuckled, grinning.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "You did quite good, actually. We're to be placing you in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms with the third years, independent study in History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Potions of course, oh, and you will be in Arithmicancy and Ancient Runes with the fifth years, which is OWL level."

Harry's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes. Now, for your independent study courses, you will be working with each respective Professor, but in exchange for the time you will be working with them, you will assist them in their classes and for any projects around the school."

"Um…I live with my housemates, right?"

"Yes, and you will be in classes with them as well. Now, if there are any problems with your classes, let us know."

Harry looked down. "So…once I've tested for my OWL's in Arithmicancy and Ancient Runes…"

"You will go on to NEWT level, if you wish. Now…what do you want to accomplish here at Hogwarts?"

Harry bit his lip, looking down. "I want to do the best that I can, so I may open my own apothecary one day." He said shyly. It was a dream of his, and it could very well come true if he worked hard enough.

He looked back up, to see everyone's faces. A lot of them look somewhat surprised. "Really? Your Father's family tended to be Auror's or work for the Ministry…"

Harry blinked. "Well, I'm not my father. I never met him."

He saw several of the Professors flinch. He went on. "And I don't think I'd like to work for the Ministry, with what Umbrige has been doing lately…" He murmured.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "There you have it. Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. We will see you September First." Dumbledore shook his hand with his eyes twinkling full blast. Harry just grinned, terribly excited. He was going to Hogwarts!

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Trickster Chapter Three**

**--**

Harry looked at the list of supplies. A man named Hagrid was with him. Snape was busy today, as he was brewing some potions for the school. Hagrid was sent for him to help him get his things, it was a week after he'd been tested. He didn't know why, as he knew Diagon Alley and Knockturne Alley better than most, as he lived here…anyhow, Hagrid was terribly nice.

"So, Harry, where would you like to go first?"

"Robes please." Harry said with a small smile, slipping his hand into Hagrid's. The man gave him a warm smile. Even though the man towered over the rest of the people around here, he was as gentle as a mouse it seemed. Appearances can be deceiving, and Harry certainly knew that. The man was probably used to the first years being scared of him because he was so big, but Harry didn't mind.

They walked into the robe shop. Hagrid grinned. "I'll wait outside for you, oh, I know, I'll get us some ice cream while you're getting fitted!" Harry grinned, watching the man go, and he went inside the shop. He glanced at the blonde boy being fitted. He knew immediately it was a Malfoy, how could he not, with the boy's hair…

He sat down and watched Madam Malkin. "Hello there dear, I'll be there in a moment…haven't seen you in a while." Harry grinned. "I'm doing just fine, how's the sleeping draughts doing for you?"

"Just fine, just fine. The taste is a bit chalky, but oh well…." She murmured, pinning back a seam. The blonde looked at him. "First year?"

Harry shrugged, sitting down. " My first year as an Apprentice anyhow."

Madam Malkin looked at him with bright eyes. "Is that right dear? I heard someone got an apprenticeship this year…"

"Yeah, that's me." Harry murmured with a small smile.

"So, what house will you be sorted into?" The blonde said with a charming smile.

"Don't know. I really haven't thought of it." Harry said, following the blonde's gaze out the window. Hagrid was there, holding out their ice creams. Harry grinned.

"You know that man?"

Harry turned back to the blonde, frowning at his tone. "Yes, that's Hagrid. He's very nice, he works at Hogwarts."

"Hagrid? My father told me he likes to get drunk and set his bed on fire, the oaf…"

Harry scowled. "That's not very nice…" Madam Malkin pursed her lips.

"You're all done Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde hopped off the stool. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You must be one of those Knockturne urchins if you've got an apprenticeship, and no last name…see you at school…"

He walked out the store, and Harry stood on the stool. Madam Malkin sighed. "That boy…"

"They're Malfoys. They think they rule the world…well, Malfoy is in for a surprise." Harry smirked. She looked up at him, pausing as she raised the hem on his robes.

"Why is that dear?"

"Well, I suppose you could call me one of…those, but I'm also Harry Potter. He just messed with the wrong person."

She stared at him, her eyes widening. "Are you really? You've been around for years under everyone's noses…and…no one knew…"

Harry just grinned. "Yep."

She chuckled, going back to work. "So much like your father. Such a trickster. Well, I still think you're a nice boy. I wont tell a soul, dear."

--

Harry had fun with Hagrid, getting his supplies. They spent the most time at the bookstore, going over his booklist. Harry was actually going to buy his books for once, rather than reading them there in the store…he got a pretty good deal on some of them second hand. What's the point of buying new ones if the old ones are just as good?

He also got an extra trunk. He already had a smaller one, and he'd decided to use the smaller one for extra ingredients. Hagrid had been telling him all day about all sorts of interesting creatures in the forbidden forest. Harry was going to use his time wisely at Hogwarts.

Hagrid had even gotten him a birthday present, a beautiful owl named Hedwig. Harry liked her very much, and promised Hagrid he would visit him every week for tea while they were at school. Hagrid liked that a lot, and Harry made a new friend.

--

The night before Harry left for Hogwarts, he scrubbed himself as much as he could in the bath, determined to get the last bit of Knockturne grime off of himself. He loved Knockturne, but from Malfoy's reaction, he knew that others didn't.

He washed his hair thoroughly and debated cutting it. It was midway down his back now, and was usually a tangled mess, but since he'd just washed it, it was alright. He brushed it and brushed it, until it wasn't wild looking anymore. He smiled faintly. He'd leave it down for the sorting, so he'd look alright, but he'd pull it back for classes.

He went to his little room in the cellar, sighing as he saw his school uniforms in his bigger trunk. More black robes. At least there'd be a bit of color, whichever house he'd be sorted into…would it be red and gold? Or navy and silver? Or black and yellow? Or even silver and green? He really had no idea. He didn't really know anyone who'd gone to Hogwarts.

--

Harry curled up in an empty compartment, affixing his Apprentice badge on his robes. It would be decorated in his house colors as well, once he was sorted. He smiled as he let Hedwig out of her cage, and pet her. She preened under his affections, her amber eyes closing in satisfaction. He jumped as the compartment door opened, revealing two red head twins and a black boy with dread locks. "Well hello there." One of the twins said with a grin.

"I'm Fred-"

"And He's George, and this is Lee Jordan."

Their friend waved as they sat down.

"Hello."

"You scared of spiders?"

Harry grinned. "Hardly. Let me put Hedwig back in her cage if you're going to let it out though." Harry put her back in the cage, setting her to the side.

Lee took out a box that had poked holes in it. "I think it's an Acromantula, I don't know, dad said it was big enough…"

The twins looked into the box. "Hmm…could be bigger…"

"Can I look?" Harry asked shyly.

One of the twins nodded. Harry peeked into the box and shook his head.

"Nope, not an Acromantula. That's a tarantula, looks like a Hawaiian red haired breed to me. Hagrid has some Acromantula in the forbidden forest though." Harry said with a grin, sitting back down.

"You know Hagrid? Aren't you a first year?"

Harry shrugged. "Sort of. I met Hagrid when he helped me get my supplies." Harry showed his pendant.

"Woah, you're an Apprentice, Bill was one too, the last one though, they don't do it very often…"

Harry shrugged. "So, what years are you guys in?"

"Third." All three boys replied.

"You're ickle Ronnie's age. He's a first year. Terribly scared of spiders though, wont go near them." Fred said with a wicked grin.

Harry laughed. "And you guys are probably to blame…"

"What's your name, anyhow?"

"Oh, Harry. Harry Potter. Sometimes people call me Kid, though."

The third years laughed. "Kid? Alright Kid, fine by us. Blood hell, we got Harry Potter here…you got the scar?"

Harry lifted his bangs for a moment, showing them the scar, replacing them just as the compartment door opened, showing a bushy haired girl and a round faced boy.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

They all shook their heads. Harry stood. "I'll help you look. Neville, is it? Neville Longbottom?"

The boy nodded with round eyes. Harry grinned, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." He turned to the girl.

"You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you-" Harry held up a hand, giving her a small smile. "And most of it's wrong, I'm sure. Come on, let's go."

As the first years left, the twins and Lee grinned. "We have to corrupt him, he's gotta be brilliant if he's an Apprentice…we should write Bill!"

"Definitely."

--

Harry finally found the toad, Trevor, hidden away in a Hufflepuff's carriage, full of screaming girls. "Ew! Get it away-" Harry laughed, handing it to Neville as they went back out into the corridor.

"Thanks!" Neville said with a smile. Hermoine glanced to his badge. "What's that stand for?"

"Apprentice."

"Wow, they don't do that very often." Neville murmured.

"I read in Hogwart's a History that the last Apprentice was Bill Weasely-"

"Fred and George's older brother. Yeah, they told me earlier. They'll probably end up writing him."

"You must be really smart, I heard all sorts of rumors that you were being trained by the ministry…I also heard you were living off in the muggle world with some relatives too though…" Neville said.

Harry frowned. "No. I was, originally, living with relatives, but I ended up living in Knockturne Alley."

Both of their eyes widened. "What? No way…" Neville gasped.

Harry shrugged. "It's not so bad. I worked at an apothecary there, met a lot of interesting people…it's got a bad rep because it's such a poor area, but really, everyone's really nice."

Hermoine looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything.

Harry turned to her. "Granger, I've never heard a surname like that around here…it's either a French wizarding family or you're a muggle born."

She flushed. "Muggle born."

Harry smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed of, after all, my mum was a muggle born…where are you guys sitting?"

"Um…I don't really know them or anything…" Hermoine said sheepishly.

Neville spoke up. "I know one of them is Susan Bones, she's pretty nice. She's a neighbor of mine. Come on."

They wandered down the compartments, to where Hermoine and Neville left there things. Two girls were there, waiting anxiously. "We kept watch over your stuff, did you find Trevor?"

Neville held his toad up with a grin. "Yeah, Harry helped us find him."

Both girls' eyes widened as they looked to the other boy, but they both got over it quickly with a grin. "I'm Susan Bones."

"Hannah Abbott."

"Nice to meet you. Call me Harry." He glanced around the compartment for a moment, seeing everyone's trunks piled up together. "Well, we'll be getting there soon, I better head off and go get ready. It was nice to meet all of you."

--

Harry waited at the very end of the line while everyone was being sorted. It was traditional for the Apprentice to be sorted last, as it was sort of a good luck thing for the apprentice and the house they were in.

He glanced towards the House tables, and he noticed everyone staring at him. The red head in front of him kept glancing back at him. He sighed, looking away. He nearly missed his name being called.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry sat down nervously.

_Harry Potter…wow. An amazing life you've led already…quite intriguing. I see your plans, and you will need a lot of help. You'll need a sense of fair play that Hufflepuff can offer you, but you'll also need a hard front to protect your cause, which Slytherin can provide. You have a brilliant mind, but you would tire quickly of Ravenclaw, as you have more practical uses for your knowledge…perhaps you could be a good influence and use to Gryffindor…they need someone like you…even if you are not here long... you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry smiled faintly as he took off the hat. He wondered what the hat meant by not being here long, perhaps because he was so far ahead in his studies. He barely noticed the cheers of his new house, as he glanced up to the Professor's table. He saw Snape scowling at his plate. He sighed, going to his table, sitting across from the twins.

They grinned at him widely. As the feat began, so did the introductions. Harry immediately noticed how boisterous and loud these Gryffindors were. They were easily the most hyper of the houses, and the ones that ate the most junk food and meat. He grew slightly nauseated at seeing Ronald Weasley, Fred and George's younger brother, eat his dinner. Apparently Fred saw his face and grinned. "Sorry you have to see that. That's Ron for you…" Ron made a face at them.

"This is Perfect Prefect Percy, fifth year. Hey…you're eating brussel sprouts!" George cried out.

Harry glanced around, seeing the Gryffindors staring at him in horror. Harry shoved another one in his mouth with a grin. "Now, now, Brussels' sprouts are good for you…" Percy said tilting his chin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm a vegetarian. When you cut up dead slugs and stuff as much as I do growing up, you don't want to see…that." He pointed to Ron's half eaten steak and bacon sandwich, dripping in grease. He looked away pointedly.

Both of the twins shrugged, then turned to him. "So, Kid, where did you cut up the slugs at?"

Harry grinned. "I worked in an apothecary in Knockturne Alley."

"Wicked! We totally want to go there one day, but mum says-"

"It's dangerous. There are dark wizards there, and all sorts of creatures…" Percy said, cringing.

Harry scowled at the boy. "Hey, they are good people, just a little poor and down on their luck, but most of them are pretty nice. I should know, I lived there for years…"

The twins shook their heads sadly at Percy, turning back to Harry.

"We don't think like Perfect Percy at all. So…you worked in an Apothecary, bet you know all sorts of interesting potions…"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"Know any good pranking ones? Stuff that turns your skin yellow, or makes you fart uncontrollably spewing rainbow colored gas…"

Harry laughed. "I've never done potions like that, but I'd like to see how that works out…"

The twins grinned. "Yes! We've corrupted him, and the feast isn't even over…."

Harry giggled as the students quieted, waiting for the announcements to be made. Harry sighed, glancing over to the Professor's table, seeing a few of them looking his way with small smiles. He returned their smiles, glancing to the Professor. The man met his eyes, then looked back down with a frown.

Harry furrowed his brow, then a sharp pang hit his scar. He rubbed it. "Ow…"

Fred looked down at him. "You okay Kid?"

"Fine…I'm fine…"

--

Harry settled into the new dormitory, glad to see Neville there. He figured out with his schedule he'd have Transfiguration and Charms with Fred and George, Arithmicancy and Ancient Runes with Percy, and then his independent study classes would be the same period as his year. He probably pick up a couple of extra time slots with COMC and potions, as those were what he was most interested in right now.

Classes were…interesting. A lot of people, it seemed, expected him to show off his skills, but most of the Professors just let him work on his own in the corner with out a word. He'd often finish early and open up a book, or help Neville and Hermoine if they wanted him to. He never offered first, and he would provide help to those who needed it, but not do the work for them.

Potions was…different. It was his last class of the week, and he was going to go to Hagrid's this afternoon.

Harry arrived first, before all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and settled into a station near the cupboards. Snape came out of his office for a moment. "Sleeping Draughts and Headache Drafts. Make…four of each. You have until the end of class." He said curtly, going back into his office. Harry frowned at the door, then got up. By the time everyone came into the classroom, he was just setting up his cauldron.

Apparently there was a seating arrangement sort of thing, as all the Gryffindors settled near the door and in the back, and the Slytherins on the other side, incidentally, where Harry was sitting.

Harry was oblivious to the stares he was getting, as he was setting up his two cauldrons and preparing his ingredients. He knew these two potions by heart, he'd brewed enough of them over the years…

He jumped slightly as Snape banged the door open, and Harry's cutting knife paused as Snape made his speech. Harry closed his eyes at the man's voice. The way he described it, sounded so perfect, so…

"Potter!"

He jumped, opening his eyes. "Yes sir?" He croaked, flushing slightly.

"Where you just sleeping?!" Snape barked.

"Uh…no sir. I was just…thinking about what you were saying. I…think it's true sir…you can really feel all that…when…when you brew potions…" Harry stammered, feeling like a fool.

Snape rolled his eyes, turning away. Harry went back to preparing his ingredients. He chopped the leeches into neat pieces, clean and precise. He swept them to the side of his cutting board. He heard a Slytherin snicker behind him.

"What kind of cutting knife is that? I've got a proper one, pure silver…" Draco held up his cutting knife with a smirk.

Harry frowned. "I don't use a silver cutting knife with the potions I make, Malfoy." Harry murmured idly, continuing his work.

Malfoy and his two bulky buddies sneered at him. "Wolf, you afraid of silver?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "No. Shut your mouth Malfoy, I'm working." He snapped, turning back around, adding ingredients in, stirring one of the cauldrons.

Halfway through the class, the others started working on their own potions, and Snape finally made it to his work table. Harry was nearly done with one batch, and halfway through his other potion. Snape glanced into the cauldrons. He raised a brow, and looked to Harry. "Sufficient. The Sleeping draught color is off just slightly. Why?"

Harry fidgeted. "A half a stir difference. It would be too strong otherwise…sir. If this potion was for someone my age. If it was for an adult, a would continue the next half stir."

Snape nodded curtly. "And your Headache draft is just a bit thin."

"I changed the flavoring, so it'll be a little more palatable."

The man pursed his lips, glancing down at Harry's work station. "You use steel and copper tools. That could affect your work."

Harry nodded. "I'm used to working with these, sir, without silver, because of…"

"Ah, right, your old boss. Well, carry on then. But we will have a discussion on your tools in the near future."

Harry watched him go, heart pounding. Bloody hell, if that man was going to question everything he did…well, at least he hadn't blown anything up.

--

Harry went to Hagrid's hut along with Neville that afternoon. Hermoine was with some Ravenclaws in the library. "I'm having so much trouble in potions…could you help me Harry? I don't want my cauldron to melt again.." Neville said softly as they walked down to Hagrid's hut. He had bandages on his hands from his boil solution.

"I'll help you out Nev. I was planning on fixing up a night to work in the lab anyways, you can just join me then." Neville nodded. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. The man grinned widely as he saw the boys. "Come in boys!"

They went inside, and Harry looked around. A dog came out of no where and tackled Neville, slobbering all over him. Harry laughed. "That must be Fang."

"Yup…Fang, get off the poor lad…"

Neville stood up, wiping the slobber on his robes. Harry looked around the cabin, staring in wonder at the plethora of ingredients stashed in the cabin. "Hagrid…you find all this in the forest?"

"Whadya mean Harry?" Harry silently pointed to the huge bundle of white unicorn hair hanging from the rafters. "Oh yeah, well, Unicorns get their hair caught on the trees all the time…"

Harry sighed. "You could get a lot of money for that, you know? I'd buy it from you."

Hagrid shook his head with a grin. "Now, Harry…tell me about your week. And who's your friend here?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Neville Longbottom. He's in Gryffindor too."

Hagrid grinned. "Nice to meet ya Neville. I was in Gryffindor too, you know. Your Gran was at Hogwarts when I was, just a few years ahead of me…nice lady. Knew your parents too, worked with them and Dumbledore…"

Neville flinched, looking down at his feet. "Er…sorry Neville. So, tea and biscuits boys?"

"Yes, thank you Hagrid." Harry said politely, watching the man work.

--

Harry eyed the unconscious troll on the ground carefully. "Troll parts are expensive." He muttered, almost to himself after the teachers had docked their points. McGonnagal gaped. "Well…" She looked to Snape. Snape was trying to keep from smiling. "Finder's fee Potter, you'll have to get Granger, Weasley and Longbottom to divide it up with you."

"Fine." He turned to the others hopefully. Hermoine was still shaken. "I…don't care…"

Neville gulped. "You go ahead Harry, I don't think I could stomach salvaging the parts anyhow."

Harry turned to Ron, who had a big grin. "How expensive are the parts?" Harry laughed. "Let's talk later." He looked to the Professor. "Can we drag this down to the dungeons for now, until Ron and I can salvage it?"

"Fine." Snape said shortly.

--

Ron quickly became a part of their little rag tag group. It seemed he had the stomach for salvaging things, like Harry, as long as they weren't spiders. Neville helped collect plants, and Hermoine seemed fine enough to research prices. When they found the Cerberus (aka. Fluffy), they got the twins help to help shave the dog of some of its fur. The twins thought it was one of the greatest gags, and something to tell their brothers about, shaving a Cerberus named Fluffy.

Hagrid was fine with it, saying Fluffy needed a haircut anyways.

Harry was doing very well in his classes, He was nearly to OWL level in his DADA classes. Snape was still being a hard ass when it came to his work, but Harry knew he was learning quite a bit under the 'Potions Genius'. The man never spoke about Knockturne with Harry. Harry had the impression no one knew about the man being there at one point.

Christmas rolled around, Harry and the Weasleys were pretty much the only ones who stayed behind in Gryffindor. Harry was very happy to get his sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and he'd gotten a letter from Bill.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_It's so strange to be writing you, but the twins have been telling me all about you since term started. You must be one hell of a kid to grow up in Knockturne and become an Apprentice. Professor Snape was the last one before me, he graduated from Hogwarts when I was in my second year. I heard about your adventures shaving a Cerberus and sharing troll parts with my brother…but if Ron can do the work, that's great. _

_It's a good job to be going into, and being at Hogwarts is a good place to go. I work in Egypt myself right now, I'm a cursebreaker with Gringott's. The Goblins are all right chaps, although they beat me every time at Poker. I'm sure you know how they are. They've talked about you before, they had no idea though, you were the Kid in Knockturne. They think you're an all right chap, which is saying something. _

_Mum most likely sent you a sweater, wear it, it's really warm. The twins will make you wear it if you don't. I heard about you guys and Charlie rescuing a baby dragon named Norbert…I wont even ask. It seems you kids get into more trouble than Charlie and I when we were your age. _

_Merry Christmas Kid, hope you like the gift._

_Bill Weasley_

Harry took out something wrapped from the small package Bill sent, and unfolded it carefully. He grinned widely. It was a basic rune set, one that was mostly used to build wards…this was great! Harry went to the next package, grinning on the present from Neville. They'd gotten each other the same thing. An empty muggle-like travel size tackle box to collect smaller items, mostly seeds and plant cuttings. He chuckled softly, going to the next package. There was no name tag.

He frowned, opening it. He gasped. It was a whole new set of cutting tools, with a leather carrying case…this was much too nice for class work though. All of the handles were made of Slate, and the tools themselves were made of shining, burnished, brand new steel. He hugged the set to himself, sighing. This had to be from the Professor.

He was almost reluctant to let it go, but he had to open the next gift. He gasped as he saw the invisibility cloak. Dead useful, this would be amazing…he slipped it on, and he saw Ron gape. "That's an invisibility cloak! Wow!" Harry chuckled, looking at the note that came with it. No name, again, but he knew it was from someone else.

He put his gifts away, and slipped his new sweater on, taking down his hair from it's usual ponytail. He and Ron dressed quickly, and went downstairs to see the twins pushing Percy into his sweater. They grinned as they saw Harry, and threw him a package. "From us to you, Harry! Open it up!" Harry grinned, opening it, and laughed at the small notebook there. "Fred and George's guide to pranking fun! Are you two trying to tell me something…" The twins grinned.

Harry shook his head. "Guys, maybe I will start up a pranking war one day, but I doubt it. I like to use my abilities for useful stuff." He kissed both of their cheeks. "But thank you anyways, I'm sure I'll get plenty of ideas."

Percy rolled his eyes, handing Harry a gift. Harry opened it, and raised a brow. "Hogwarts History of Apprentices…thank you Percy."

"You're welcome Harry. It's a biography on each of the Apprentices from Hogwarts, I was quite surprised to see some of the names in there, but there you have it. Quite a number of them graduated early, even."

Harry shrugged with a grin. "Well, I am in OWL level in a few of my classes."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You are? Are you taking the tests?"

"I'm trying to convince old McGonnagal to let me anyhow. Come on, let's get to breakfast."

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Trickster Chapter Four**

**-**

Harry was under his invisibility cloak yet again, hiding out in the restricted section. He'd been coming in regularly after he got the cloak. He'd known right away who Nicholas Flamel was, how could you not, but he was very interested in the study of Alchemy…quite interesting. However, the majority of the books on Alchemy were in the restricted section for some reason. He was so immersed in his book on Wei Boyang, a Chinese Alchemist, that he never heard someone come up behind him.

"Potter." Harry jumped, turning to see Snape looking down at him, well the space where he would be if he wasn't under the cloak. Harry took off the cloak, looking up at him.

"You do not have permission to be here Mr. Potter." Harry frowned, tilting the book towards the professor. "I was reading about alchemists. It's a quite interesting process, there aren't many of them around nowadays."

Snape frowned. "How are you in Gryffindor?"

Harry blinked at the blunt question. "Sir?"

"How are you in Gryffindor? I would have sworn you would have been a Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I think I would have done quite well in any of the houses, probably the best in Slytherin, but…the hat said Gryffindor needed me."

Snape started to scowl. Harry chuckled softly. "Think about it…when was the last time the twins pulled off any pranks? And do you see Ron going into their shoes anytime soon? Hardly. They've been so busy helping me…and the same thing with Neville and Hermoine. Neville's gotten much better in potions because of me, and he's brilliant in Herbology…"

Harry looked down. "I want to test for my OWL's."

"You have plenty of time, Mr. Potter, there is no rush…"

Harry glared at him. "Liar. I'm sure you had to have heard about what we ran into in the forbidden forest, and you know someone is after the stone…"

The man sat down with a sigh. "Yes. I do. Your little friend set fire to my cloak."

Harry hid a smile. "Sorry sir. They all seem to think it's you, but I think it's Quirrell. Definitely. He was sitting right behind you. You…were trying to help me, weren't you?"

Snape nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. Harry sighed. "I know you have a reputation and all that rot to uphold with the Slytherins, and I understand some of your actions towards me." Harry bit his lip, covering his small hand over Snape's.

"Thank you for the Christmas present. I…I really appreciate it."

The man looked at him in surprise. "How did you know…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That comment right there, and how no one else could get me the proper standard set that I need."

Snape nodded, glancing at their hands. "You know you could test for your NEWTS in potions by the end of the year." Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Do…do you think I could manage to get my Apothecary license next year or so?"

"Depends on the class of the license. But…I will endeavor to help you."

Harry grinned. "Thank you sir."

Snape glanced to the cloak. "That was your father's."

Harry nodded. "I'm betting Dumbledore gave it to me. An invisibility cloak is awful dangerous to give to anyone, let alone someone my age, but who am I to complain?" Harry said with a wry grin. He closed the book. "Well, it's 2AM…I should really get to bed…"

"Allow me to escort you to the tower. Oh, and detention with me for the next month."

--

"Wow, so if you use the Samskaras Process, your potions will be even more purified and will remove the toxicity of plants…"

"Correct, that way your potions can work much quicker, and you'll have more room to experiment with flavoring and such… this was developed by the Ayurveda medicine men, in India. I've gone there before to study with the Rishi years ago, not many English potions masters know of this technique."

Harry grinned over the bubbling cauldron and looked to the Professor. "I don't think this is can really count as a detention."

Snape chuckled.

A)N: the Samskaras Process really is an ancient Process in Alchemy. I didn't just make it up. Everything like that I mention in this story has been researched either through the HP Lexicon or through various other online resources on Magic. :)

Harry and Snape were walking in the forbidden forest near dawn. Harry carried his box used for plant cuttings that Neville had given him, and Snape carried a basket. They stopped every so often and gathered items, Snape pointing out different species of plants that the forbidden forest held. It was freezing out, but neither of them noticed it. It was prime time to gather certain plants, as snow had just fallen, but had not killed certain plants just yet. The trees were bare, so it was easier to gather bark as well.

"See, the proper way of cutting off the bark of this tree is to do it by hand. This is a sacred tree, it is best not to use any tools on it. You also can only gather so much, it will hurt the tree." Harry nodded with a small smile, watching the man pry a bit of bark off the holly tree. Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He gulped. "Sir…I think something is in here…" Snape turned around, careful to hide his wand up his sleeve, the same with Harry. A centaur trotted out slowly. "Firenze."

"Professor Snape. Mr. Potter." Harry gave him a small smile.

"I never really got a chance to thank you from before…"

"Never you mind." Firenze glanced at the cuttings in Snape's basket.

"Gathering supplies again, Mr. Potter?"

Harry went slightly pink at the Look Snape gave him. "What?"

Snape rolled his eyes. Harry grinned, looking up at the Centaur. "So, how's it going Firenze?"

"Fine, just fine. You must not go into the forest alone any more Harry Potter, it is still very dangerous for you."

Harry sighed. "Alright."

"And do not bring any of those other foals, it's just as dangerous. Hagrid or the Professor here are fine protectors."

Harry and Snape both blushed slightly. "Um…thank you Firenze." Harry said quietly. Firenze nodded curtly to them before trotting off. Snape turned to Harry, arching a brow.

Harry just shrugged. "Um…I've been practicing gathering ingredients for some time now…I never really had access to stuff this fresh before."

Snape just sighed, and continued to take the bark off. "You will not go into the forest with out me or Hagrid accompanying you. Hagrid doesn't even have a wand, so only use him if I'm unavailable."

"yes sir." Harry murmured.

--

Harry sat down for his OWL's in Ancient Runes, Arithmicancy, and Potions. He only had the potions practical to complete, but it was quite amusing to see all of the fifth years glaring at him as he finished his essays for Ancient Runes and Arithmicancy early, checking them over for mistakes. The testers were very surprised to see him, but didn't say anything. His potions Owl went perfectly, and he went on to take his NEWT in potions as well. It was very hard, that was an understatement.

They were to write an essay on Veritaserum and another on the properties and comparisons of muggle herbs and magical ones on potions. Harry was the last to finish his essays, his writing getting cramped with all of the information he tried to fit on the parchment provided for them. On his practical, they had to brew the Draught of Living Death and Oblivious Unction, as well as identify ten other potions.

--

Harry woke in the hospital wing that night, exhausted from not only his exams, but from saving the day as well. He smirked as he felt a tugging on his hand. He had put a sticking charm on his hand that only he would be able to remove the Philosopher's stone from his hand. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore trying to get the stone from his hand, with Madam Pomfrey, McGonnagal, and Snape trying to hide their smiles.

Harry cleared his throat. All of the professors jumped, and Dumbledore leant back. "Harry, my boy, you're awake!" Harry smiled as he sat up slowly.

"So…Quirrell is dead. And…Voldemort was possessing him." He gave a look to the Headmaster. "How could you not know?"

The Headmaster's jaw dropped in surprise. "Um…well, he hid it very carefully, I'm sure."

Harry sighed, frowning at his blankets. "Mr. Potter, could you remove the stone from your hand?"

Harry frowned. "Constant vigilance sir, I've met Moody. I want to hand it to Flamel myself. I'd like to meet the man I risked my life for anyhow."

He could hear McGonnagall sputtering, and Pomfrey was trying real hard not to laugh out loud. Dumbledore frowned. "I will contact him. He should be here within the next few days."

Dumbledore left, and Harry looked to the other Professors. Snape sat in the seat Dumbledore had just vacated and hit the back of Harry's head. "Stupid boy!"

"Ow!" Harry glared at Snape. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Voldemort get the stone…"

Snape rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. McGonnagal pursed her lips. "You are very lucky, Mr. Potter. Very lucky. Not many first years could get past those defenses…"

"But we did. Come on, it was a total set up. I know you guys had to get Masters in your fields, you could have done much better than that. I'm guessing Dumbledore planned it all out." Harry murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "How are my friends?"

"Fine."

"I talked to the examiners. They cant wait to see what you wrote for your essays." McGonnagal said happily. Harry shrugged, looking down. "I've been writing with Bill Weasley, he's been recommending a lot of great books I want to read over the summer…"

"About this summer, what are your plans Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal said primly.

Harry frowned. "I'll probably be working in Diagon. Why?"

Dumbledore came back, his eyes twinkling. "Nicholas will be here tomorrow, as will his wife. They are very interested in meeting you."

Harry could see Snape gaping out of the corner of his eye. "Of course, Snape could be there as well, it's not very often one of the most famous Alchemists come to the school…"

"Of course." Dumbledore said quietly, glancing to Snape. Snape let a glimmer of excitement show through his eyes.

Harry glanced down to the ruby stone in his hand with a smile. "So you've met Moody?" McGonnagal asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, saw him all the time. Especcially in Knockturne, always checking to see if we had anything illegal." He rolled his eyes. "I like the man a lot, heard lots of stories about him. Good guy. Sometimes called me Deatheater spawn, but he called all the kids that." He chuckled, a grin spreading on his face as he looked at the professor's faces.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Now, for this summer…I think you need to go back to the Dursely's. There are protections there-"

"No." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"But-"

"No."

"Then where will you-"

"I'm not going there, that's for sure. I'd rather go back to Knockturne."

"You are not going back to Knockturne, it's much too dangerous."

Harry looked away with a frown.

"He can stay with me Albus." Minerva murmured quietly.

Harry grinned, looking excited. Dumbledore frowned. "I don't know, it-"

"Albus, you put him there with those awful people, he's not going back-"

"YOU PUT ME THERE?!" All of the professors stared at the livid boy, Dumbledore looked immediately apologetic.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there was wards there-"

"You had to know how they were like, didn't my mother tell you at all how her sister hated her? I mean, come on, you had to see-"

McGonnagal and Pomfrey glared at the Headmaster. "Fine." Dumbledore said shortly, standing. "I will make arrangements for tomorrow."

--

Soon Pomfrey and McGonnagal left, leaving Harry and Snape alone. "Potter…you are some kid. Not many have stood up to the Headmaster like you have." Harry looked to the professor, seeing how tired looking he was.

Harry slipped his hand into the man's silently, not saying anything as he lied back down.

--

Harry was excited, Pomfrey and McGonnagal helping him dress in his best school robes, and Snape was straightening out his own robes. Harry brushed his hair out, putting it down just in time as the doors opened. Harry grinned, standing next to the Professors, watching a older couple walk towards them. They both had a twinkle in their eye and a spring in their step. He could hardly believe how old they were, they didn't look a day over sixty.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Harry shook hands with them both, and they shook hands with the other professors. Dumbledore stood off the side, eyes twinkling full blast. Harry silently handed the stone over to Flamel. "Thank you Mr. Potter, for keeping it safe." He dropped it into a bag. His wife, Perenelle, handed Harry a shrunken trunk.

"We heard about your apprenticeship here at Hogwarts, and how well you're doing, we thought we could give you something to show our appreciation. The trunk and it's contents can be only used by you, and whomever else you think should have access." Flamel winked at Harry's ecstatic face.

"Thank you sir…this is…wow!"

"You're quite welcome. And thank you again, we quite appreciate it. We must be going soon, but keep a close eye on that trunk."

"I will sir."

--

Harry was packing up his things for the summer, and McGonnagal came into the dorm room. "Are you ready Harry?"

Harry nodded, grabbing Hedwig's cage. "So, where are we going anyways?"

She smiled. "One of my family cottages. It's one of our smaller properties, but it will be fine for just the two of us. Poppy might stop by occasionally, she's a cousin of mine."

"Really?"

Harry looked around the small cottage, and the amazing view of the mountains outside. "This is great!"

She smiled, levitating her trunk to her own room. "We have the study, where the floo is, a sitting room, the kitchen, the bath, and your room and my room. It's rather on the small side, I'm usually not here that often."

Harry shrugged, and started to drag his trunk. She spoke up with a smile. "However, there are wards on the property so you will be able to do magic."

Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Wicked!" He levitated his trunk to his room.

Soon enough, there was a fixed schedule for the both of them. Harry was determined to take his OWL's in his other courses this year, and Minerva was only too happy to help him out. Minerva would do paperwork for the school while Harry worked on his essays in the mornings, and then after lunch, they would work on his transfiguration together. Once in a while Poppy would stop by and have tea with them.

Harry watched Poppy and Minerva (who insisted on him calling them by their first names while he was here) talking over tea. He caught a lot of the school gossip this way, and was quite amused to know how much of a drunk Trelawny was, or how Sinastra and Vector must have a thing going on between them, or how Hagrid got another new pet. Then Poppy started complaining about Dumbledore not giving enough money in the budget for the hospital wing, and Harry chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Um…well, I'm sorry to say it's my fault." Harry said sheepishly. "I don't mean to end up in the hospital wing so much, it's just…"

"I know dear…"

"I know how to brew a lot of the potions that are used there, I could just brew my own so you don't have to use all of them on me…"

"I don't think-"

"Maybe you could teach me a few healing spells, just a few quick ones, mind you, I would go to you if it was something important…"

Poppy and Minerva exchanged a glance. "Well…"

"Please?" Harry gave them the puppy dog look.

Minerva's mouth twitched at the sight. "You have quite enough going on Harry…maybe."

Harry grinned. "So when do we start?"

--

His exam results came back at breakfast one morning, and he dropped his teacup. Minerva arched a brow. "Well? How did you do?" She was trying to keep from yanking the paper from the boy so she could see.

"I…I got an O in Ancient Runes, and EE in Arithmicancy, and O in the theory and practical part in potions…" he shifted to another paper. "And on my NEWT potions, I got an O on both parts too!" He grinned widely, jumping up and down. Minerva laughed at the child like glee that Harry didn't normally display.

"That's wonderful Harry, you did extremely well." Harry grinned, hugging her. "This is great! I have to write the others!"

--

Minerva had to go back to the school shortly after Harry's birthday to get things settled there, so Harry and Hagrid went together to get Harry's supplies. They'd already gotten his new robes when they bumped into Hermoine and Neville outside the bookstore, which looked packed.

"What's going on in there?"

"Lockhart book signing. It's a mad house." Neville murmured. Harry sighed. "I have to get my books though…"

Hermoine snatched his booklist, and her eyes widened. "What's all this? Healing? Conjuration and OWL and NEWT level books? Harry…"

Harry just grinned. "Come on, I have to get my books…" Hagrid gulped. "I'll…stay out here Harry. Just a bit too crowded."

"Of course Hagrid, I'll be out soon." They bumped into the Weasleys inside, where Harry met Arthur, Molly, and Ginny. Ginny blushed and stammered as he shook her hand, but he didn't notice much, as Lockhart found him.

"Oh look! It's Harry Potter!" He yanked Harry close. "With you and me together, this is worth the front page!" A photographer snapped a picture, and Harry pushed the man away, making the man topple into a stack of books. Ron and the twins burst out laughing, getting loads of dirty looks from a lot of female witches.

Harry snapped his wand out as Lockhart smiled uneasily at him. "Sorry Harry, must have tripped there…here, have my whole collection, free of charge-" Harry frowned, taking the books. "I wont be in your classes anyways." He mumbled, giving the books to Ginny as he passed her silently, going to the NEWT section books.

He grabbed his textbooks quickly, still grumbling under his breath about Lockhart's cheesy smile and fake looking contacts, jumping slightly as a clerk spotted him.

"Little boy! I think you're in the wrong section-"

"No I'm not." Harry said shortly, grabbing another book.

"This is the NEWT section, unless you're picking up books from your older brother or sister-"

"I'm buying these books for myself." Harry snapped, bringing out his wand. The clerk saw his face. "Oh! Mr. Potter…but, your're only a second year…"

"I'm also an Apprentice. Trust me, I know which books I need to buy, leave me alone." Harry murmured, grabbing the last book.

He left the isle, frowning as he saw the Weasleys and Malfoys at a stand off. He shifted his books. They were in his way. He glanced around at the crowded store. "Excuse me…" He said quietly, not wanting to interrupt their fight.

He looked over the top of his books. "Could you please move? I...I cant get around you…"

Lucius Malfoy backed off with a greasy looking smile. "Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy."

Harry paid for his books, glancing over to see Malfoy and Weasley sr. brawling. He rolled his eyes, grinning at the clerk. "Find everything you're looking for Kid?"

"Yeah, just fine. One of your clerks thought I couldn't buy these books…"

"Sorry Kid, he's new, he didn't know."

Harry shrugged, grabbing his books.

--

Harry went outside. "Hagrid, I've got to make a stop in Knockturne to see some old friends…" "Now Harry, I'm not sure…"

"Didn't you say you had to get some flesh eating slug repellant?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Come on then, unless you want me to go alone…"

"Fine. But if there's anything…not right, I'm takin' you right out of there."

Harry sighed. They headed into Knockturne, and Harry grinned at a few Hags that walked past. "Kid, how are you doing? Oh, look at all the fancy books…"

Harry grinned. "I'm doing just fine, is Matilda in her shop?"

"Oh yes, she'd want to see you, go on Kid."

Hagrid followed Harry, slightly unnerved to see the boy so friendly with all the people here. They went into a dusty looking bookshop, and an old woman at the counter grinned widely. "Harry, how are you?"

"Just fine, just fine…" He set his books on the counter, handing the woman three shrunken trunks. "Let the kids have a look at these, I'll send some more by Christmas. How are they doing?"

"Just fine, just fine, looks like you got a lot of books there yourself."

Harry laughed, patting them. "Yeah, you wont believe how well…" He saw her looking at Hagrid. "Oh, this is Hagrid!"

Matilda smiled. "Hello there dear. Harry told me about you in his letters. You're the nice man that works in the forest."

"That's right ma'am." Hagrid said, clearing his throat.

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Matilda." She looked back to Harry. "I'll have Penny or one of the others unshrink this. You know that awful Umbridge woman is threatening to not allow the kids to get wands? It's terrible, just terrible, how else are they going to protect themselves…"

"That's awful, I wish there was something I could do…"

"You're doing enough dear. The books will be a big help to all of us. I wish you could have stopped by though, some of these sprites want to follow in your footsteps, being all important like you."

Harry laughed. "Hardly. I'm still in school myself. But at the rate I'm going, I might be out by next year. Hopefully I'll be able to get my license and open up Old Henry's place."

She gasped, grinning. "Wonderful, I can't wait to see the day."

"Well, Hagrid's gotta get something for the school, so I gotta go Matilda, take care of yourself."

"I will dearie, and stop by Maggie's, everyone should be there now…"

"Oh! That's right, come on Hagrid, we can stop there for lunch."

After Hagrid got his repellant, they stopped by Maggie's pub. Maggie grinned. "I just knew you'd be by! Good thing I stocked up on Butterbeer…" Harry rolled his eyes, greeting a large group of men that were playing cards.

"This is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Maggie."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid. What would you like? We've got Firewhiskey…"

"A nice mead will be fine." Hagrid said, sitting down next to Harry.

As they ate their lunch, Harry told everyone about his adventures at Hogwarts. A lot of people were listening in, he didn't mind. As they left the pub, Hagrid spoke up. "They seem to know you pretty well."

"Yeah, well, most of them I knew from the shop. I wish I could help them out more, but I wont be able to until I come back…"

"Help?"

"Oh, wolfsbane. Not many people can do it, but Henry taught me a long time ago. Most of those people there were werewolves." Hagrid's eyes widened as they walked out of Knockturne.

"And I thought I had interestin' friends." Harry laughed, slipping his hand into Hagrid's.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Trickster Chapter Five**

**-**

Harry curled up in his compartment, a book out on magical creatures. He looked up, smiling as he saw Neville and Hermoine dump their stuff. "Where's Ron?"

"Not here, couldn't find him. I saw the twins earlier though, they had no idea where he was either."

"Damn, what about his little sister…uh..Ginny? Maybe he's with her?" Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, let's go look."

The three of them went down the train, searching for Ron or Ginny. They finally spotted her talking to a blonde. "Hey, have you seen Ron?"

The red head shook her head. "The twins just came by asking for him, where is he?"

"Don't know." Harry looked to the blonde, who was staring at him. "Erm…Hi."

"You're Harry Potter." Harry nodded.

"Oh, this is Luna Lovegood, she lives close to us." Ginny said with a slight blush. Harry grinned, going to shake the blonde's hand. "Your dad is the editor of the Quibbler."

She smiled. "Yes. You read it?"

"When I can. I like it, it's very interesting." Harry heard Hermoine snort behind him. Harry ignored it. "Is it true your Dad found the lochness monster?"

"Oh yes, we found it. He took some pictures, but it was much too foggy…"

"Oh, that sucks…well, it was nice meeting you, we've got to go!"

As they went down the corridor, Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Harry, you don't really believe her…" Harry glared at her. "I'll have you know that loch ness are actually pretty common in the Pacific. Just because she's a little…spacey…doesn't mean anything."

At the sorting that night, Ron was still missing. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry grinned at this. "See, I bet she's plenty smart. Let's be friends with her." Hermoine gave her a dubious look. The twins leant forward. "Hey, no one would expect her to pull off pranks, I bet she could do it…"

Harry chuckled, hiding his grin. "Yeah, maybe."

--

That night, they found out that Ron had taken the flying car to school, and was telling his story to the common room that night, about how he flew into the womping willow, and how he was caught by Snape.

Harry didn't like how the Gryffindors thought of Snape on a whole, but he knew that that was what the man projected to his students, for the sake of his reputation. He didn't have to like it though. Harry read deep into the night, reading one of Flamel's books on Ernest Rutherford's work on transmutation. The man was a muggle, focusing on chemistry and science, but his ideas were so close to alchemy. It was quite interesting. It was near dawn before Harry noticed how late it was, so he just went on to get ready for the day.

Harry's classes were even more mixed up now. He speculated he would be to NEWT level by the end of the year in transfiguration since he'd spent the summer with Minerva. He completely disregarded anything to do with Lockhart, choosing to spend more time on his other subjects. He spent three nights a week in the potions lab with Neville and the others, now joined by Luna and Ginny. He also spent every Friday afternoon with Hagrid in the forbidden forest, and Saturdays with Professor Snape.

He was visiting Pomfrey in the hospital wing, stocking a few of his potions in exchange for use of her healing books. He also had tea a few times with Flitwick and Sinastra. So, by the time Halloween arrived, he was exhausted. He had detention with Lockhart, and was nearly half asleep over the stack of signed pictures of the man.

_KILL. BLOOD. RIP. TEAR. KILL_

Harry woke right up. "Did you hear that?"

Lockhart frowned. "I don't know what you mean Harry…"

_KILL_

"Well, great scot, look at the time, we've been here nearly four hours…"

Harry stood as soon as he was dismissed, running out of the classroom. He heard the voice again, he felt terrified for some reason. It sounded like it was coming from the walls…

"Harry!" Hermoine called out as he turned the corner. He put a hand to his chest.

"Damn Hermoine, you scared me…"

_KILL_

"Did you hear that?" Harry murmured, looking to his friends.

"No Harry…what are you talking about…"

Harry walked forward, following the voice, Ron and Hermoine following him, Neville trailing behind.

He gasped as he turned the corner, staring up at the wall. As luck would have it, all the students were leaving the Great Hall from the Halloween feast.

"You've killed her!" Filch cried, going forward. All the teachers went forward, looking at the stiff cat.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudblo-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva barked, glaring at him.

"She's not dead. She's been petrified." Dumbledore announced. He frowned. "Everyone to your common rooms…except for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry stayed behind, now all the professors were looking at him.

"Mr. Potter…is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Harry frowned. Why was he being singled out like this?

"No sir. I just came up and saw-"

"You weren't at the feast." Filch said, his eyes narrowed.

Harry's jaw dropped. "I was-"

"He was with me. In detention." Lockhart said, walking up.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said, looking back to the cat. "We've got some mandrakes provided by Professor Sprout, Mrs. Norris will be up in no time, I'm sure…"

--

Harry sighed, following his friends to the Great Hall. There was to be a dueling club, hosted by Lockhart and Snape. He really didn't want to come, but all of his friends did, and Harry did want to see if anything good happened to Lockhart, which was bound to happen.

He laughed as Lockhart was flown back by a simple spell cast by Snape. Harry grinned at Snape in admiration at the man. He had his formal dueling robes on and he looked very handsome. Harry flushed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Bad Harry, thinking about his professor that way!

They were about to pair up people together, but Harry knew he was far above his age group. This was going to end badly, he just knew it. Snape raised a hand. "I think one pair will do just fine. Malfoy."

The blonde boy scrambled up to the platform, and Harry felt a deep foreboding. "How about …Potter!" Harry frowned, getting on the platform at Lockhart's call. Everyone knew Harry was probably much more advanced, this wouldn't be fair…

The duel started off quickly, with Malfoy landing on his bum with a simple disarming spell, much like Lockhart. In a fit of rage, Malfoy cast serpentsorsia.

Harry stepped back minutely. Knockturne people had a thing about snakes…Harry gulped. Snape was about to step forward, but Harry saw the snake approaching a second year Hufflepuff. Harry gasped and spoke

_Don't hurt him, don't attack…_

He knew by the gasps that something awful had just happened. Snape vanished the snake with an unreadable look on his face. Harry covered his mouth with his hands, guessing what had happened, tears forming in his eyes. He ran off the platform and out of the great hall.

Snape found him a few hours later in the lab, crying.

"Potter." Harry looked up, hastily wiping his tears. "I did it, didn't I? I…I…spoke…and everyone thinks I'm…"

Snape sighed. "Potter…did you know you were a parseltongue?"

"No! I had no idea…I never had to deal with live snakes before…oh Merlin, this is terrible…" Harry murmured, running a hand through his bangs.

"Dumbledore spoke to us already. He…suspects it may just be a transfer from the killing curse…I've never heard of something like that before happening though…"

"But then again, who's survived the killing curse before?" Harry said bitterly, looking down.

He vanished his ruined potion. "I…I just know this is going to cause problems. A lot of the older students didn't like me already because I've shown some of them up, and now…"

Snape sighed. "Well…it's going to be hard. But with the rumor mill like it is at Hogwarts, they'll have something new to talk about in a few weeks."

"I sure hope so."

Harry bit his lip, furrowing his brow. "You don't think…there is any way I could be related to…"

"I don't think so. The Potters have been Gryffindors for years and years…."

"What about my mother?" Harry said quietly.

Snape sighed. "She was a muggleborn, Potter. There's no way it could have been from her side."

Harry looked thoughtful. "But…it wouldn't hurt to check, right?"

Snape's eyes widened. "That is a very dangerous potion, and the Potter Family's formal stance on it…"

"I have to know…I have to know, I cant just go on Dumbledore's word… what if I am related to…"

Snape gulped. "This…you cant do a potion like this alone. We'll brew it together over the holidays, for now…just…research as much as you can."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Fine…thank you sir."

--

By Christmas break, Harry was hysterical. In private, anyways. There had been more attacks, and Harry was scared to death that one of his friends would be attacked. He had no idea who was causing this, except he knew it wasn't him. He hadnt been having any strange dreams, or black outs, or anything of that nature. He was…terrified.

Harry walked into the lab, seeing Snape make the preparations. He could feel the buzzing of the wards in the classroom, and knew Snape had tried to make this as private as possible, for both of their sakes.

Snape didn't meet his eyes as Harry joined him at the work table and they started on their potion. After it was finished, it was divided into two separate cauldrons, and their blood was added. Snape got out the special parchment they were to use, and the quills. They glanced to each other. Snape could tell the boy was scared, terrified of what he would find. He gave him the tiniest of smiles, and they both drank their potions.

Screams filled the room as they both went to their knees. Snape snatched the papers and quills, and handed one to Harry. They both trembled as the potion went through their system as they scratched out their lineages. This was a borderline dark potion, and it was very painful. It was supposed to work in the blood stream, separating it bit by bit to determine each bit of magical content.

Harry groaned and collapsed finally, finishing his paper. Snape did the same, soon after.

--

Harry woke with a splitting headache, and oddly warm. He opened his eyes slowly, flushing as he saw that he was curled up against Snape. He moved away, seeing the man was still asleep. He looked to his parchment and sighed. "Damn."

Snape woke, sitting up. "Well?"

Harry wordlessly handed the parchment to the Professor.

"We need to hide this."

"Cant we just burn it?"

"No, you know we cant, the spell-"

"Where can we hide it…"

Snape stood slowly, supporting himself on the edge of the table as he looked at his own parchment. He raised a brow, then handed it to Harry.

Harry gaped, and handed it back to the Professor. "Well."

"Well indeed. I'll have to hide mine too."

They ended up hiding the parchments in a warded drawer that Snape kept hidden in his office, that no one knew about except for he. "I think this changes things." Snape said reluctantly.

"I'd say so." Harry murmured, looking down.

--

The attacks stopped for a while, thankfully, after the holidays. Harry used the time to catch up on his school work, not that he was extremely far behind or anything. By March, the professors decided have Harry be tested in NEWT level transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, and COMC, and OWL level in Charms and History of Magic in addition to the others that he was taking his NEWTS in. He would have to go the Ministry during the holidays if he wanted to be tested in Alchemy or in Healing, but Harry was planning on waiting another year before he tried for his OWLS in those, as he wanted more time to study.

After his exams, yet again was he sucked into another 'adventure'. This time, Ginny nearly died, and he wanted to let Hagrid free from Azkaban. Too many innocent people were getting hurt this time, and Harry was getting fed up with some of the bigotry he was facing. He was seriously considering leaving Hogwarts.

And he made his decision as he woke up yet again the infirmarary, with another tugging at his hand. He opened his eyes, glaring at the Headmaster. "This is familiar. You trying to get something from my hand."

"Except this time it's a school relic. Mr. Potter…"

"Sir…" He sighed, looking around at the Professors gathered around his bed. Minerva's eyes were red, she had a hankerchief in her hands. Hagrid was there too, looking worried. Pomfrey was glaring at the Headmaster, and Snape wasn't looking at anyone, instead he was looking down to the floor. Hmm. Safe place to look.

Harry held up the sword in his hands. Gryffindor's sword. Well…it did save his life, after all…speaking of that… "How's Ginny?"

"She's fine, just fine, she's in St. Mungo's right now with her family…"

Harry gasped. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, she'll make a full recovery…." Poppy said quietly.

Harry looked relieved. "And the petrified students will be released soon, the potion is almost finished."

Harry nodded, taking the sticking charm off of his hand and placing it on the bed. He wrapped his arm around his knees, curling up. He didn't realize how all the Professors were looking at him right now.

"Harry…you're very lucky, you nearly died…"

Harry frowned, not answering that.

"Do you know why Lockhart is acting like he was obliviated?"

"Because he was. The idiot accidentally obliviated himself when he was trying to do it to me. He was going to take the credit for everything and not even bother saving Ginny…" Harry murmured, keeping his eyes down.

The hospital wing doors slammed open, revealing Lucius Malfoy and a house elf stumbling behind him. Malfoy looked rather smug about something. "Albus Dumbledore, you've been dismissed by the Hogwarts Board-"

"Not exactly Lucius. When I talked to the board, well, they said they only signed the petition under duress from you…"

Harry droned out the voices, watching the house elf. He pointed to Malfoy, then to the book Dumbledore had in his hands.

Harry cleared his throat. "Sir? May I?" Harry took the book into his hands.

"This was controlling Slytherin's monster. You see, there was some sort of…spirit of some sort, controlling it. Anyhow…I believe this is yours." Harry handed it to Malfoy.

Malfoy thrust the book at his house elf, eyes blazing, He was about to draw his wand, but thought better of it, glancing around. The house elf gasped. "I'm FREE!"

Harry hid a grin at the ecstatic house elf. Malfoy looked furious. "You lost me my elf, boy!"

"Well, maybe you should take better care of them then." Harry quipped back, watching the elf wave a sock around.

All the professors were trying to keep their mirth hidden as Malfoy stormed out of the hospital wing. The house elf bounced on Harry's bed with a wide smile.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir! You are so noble and brave- I've been trying to meet you for ages- but bad things happening…" Harry grinned.

"Well, I'm glad to help you…what's your name?"

"You asked my name sir? Like a true equal! Oh, you is so noble, Harry Potter sir!"

Harry flushed.

"I'm Dobby sir, and I will forever be grateful to you-"

Harry's jaw dropped as the house elf bowed to him before popping off.

He cleared his throat. "So…um, yeah. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts."

"What?!" Minerva cried.

"But you cant-" Hagrid got all teary eyed.

Snape was silent through all this, there was a bit of acceptance in his eyes as he looked away. Poppy frowned. "Well, at least he wont be here all the time, injured, who knows what could happen to him next year."

All the teachers went quiet at that. Dumbledore looked at him tiredly, twinkle dimming. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, thinking that Dumbledore was giving up a little too easy on him.

"Very well then. But you must have a safe place to go-"

Harry grinned. "Come on, I have 120 feet worth of Basilisk parts that I can salvage from the chamber of secrets, along with all the shed skins there. I will be more than able to use the money to put up some wards wherever I go."

They all gaped at him as he shrugged. "What? Come on, that stuff is expensive! Since I'm the one that killed it off, might as well, right?"

Dumbledore just shook his head, leaving. McGonnagal had the funniest look on her face, and Snape was trying not to smile.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Trickster Chapter Six**

**-**

Harry bought Old Henry's shop in Knockturne. He opened the door, twisting the key. He sighed. Dust and grime had settled over the barren store. He went to the widows, lifting the blinds. It was the first day of the holidays. He'd already had Matilda get the contracts for the property his last week at school, and he finished them this morning. Later today, He was going to Gringott's and asking for a ward contractor around his shop and Matilda's place across the street and Marshall's pub next door. This was going to be great!

He wouldn't be able to officially open the apothecary until, hopefully, the Christmas holidays, once he got his license. In the meantime, he would stock up on ingredients, clean up the place, and help with the other stores.

He dressed in his best robes and went to Gringott's. He sold his basilisk parts, the majority of them anyway, out of the country, shipping them to China. The shipping prices were hell, but it was more than worth it, as basilisk parts were in high demand and the prices were triple there. From that alone, he'd gotten nearly 60,000 galleons so far, and he knew as soon as he got his results back from his NEWTS, he would qualify for emancipation and access to his Family vaults, which would be…interesting.

He walked into Gringott's and went to a familiar face. "Hey Griphook. Miss me?" The Goblin rolled his eyes. "Everytime I hear from you, I've got so much work to do…but who am I to complain, you make quite a bit of money for me…now, what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like a private room please, this is quite important." Griphook raised a brow, leading Harry down a maze of corridors that led out of the lobby.

They finally ended up in a cluttered looking office, and Harry sat right down. "I have the deed to an apothecary in Knockturne. Here." He slide the paper across Griphook's desk. The Goblin eyed it carefully. "And you wish to withdraw or take out a loan?"

"Well…not exactly." Harry looked down. "I've taken some of my NEWTS. Once my results come back, I should be eligible to have access to my family vaults."

"That's correct, Mr. Potter. But you cannot access them just yet…" Griphook chastised. Harry bit his lip, looking so innocently cute.

"I know. But I have enough money right now to have all of you set up wards for me…I have permission to have two other places warded as well…" He handed over two more documents.

Griphook eyed the documents. "And…why do you need these places warded? If I understand, all three of these places have the standard wards in place…"

Harry fidgeted slightly. "Well…I think they'll need a bit more protection. Voldemort has attacked me twice in the past two years, and I'm afraid it will happen again. As well as Umbridge's people making trouble lately for my friends…I just want to make sure these places are safe."

Griphook's eyebrows rose. "How safe?"

Harry sighed, taking another parchment out. "This…you cannot tell anyone about this." He slid it across the desk, and Griphook stared at it for the longest time, not touching the parchment.

"This…is…do you realize what will happen if anyone found this out?"

"Yeah."

"And when you have access to all of your vaults…" Griphook murmured.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Bloody…a deal, Mr. Potter." Griphook said finally, meeting his eyes.

"What kind of deal?"

"We put our strongest wards up, free of charge, you don't give us any trouble if we come by, and you say a few good things about us to the public if…this information ever gets out."

"Of course, and that information will be protected here."

"Of course. And we will make sure the details of your vaults and properties will not be known to anyone but you."

"Thank you. So, when will you stop by?"

"Tonight, if that is fine with you."

"Deal. And I'll also give you guys a free round at Marshall's in thanks for the help."

Griphook grinned, shaking his hand.

--

Harry smiled as he saw the Goblins approaching his store that night. He walked out and grinned. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem Kid…er Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled. "It's okay, you can still call me Kid. So, I don't know exactly what you guys need to do…"

"First, we'll do all the inside wards to your place, and since Matilda's is closed up tonight, we can do those too. Then we will put the outside wards up, along with Marshall's."

They handed him a list of the type of wards. Harry frowned. "No, werewolves, vampires, they'll be fine, you guys too of course…um, it'd be odd if Umbridge and her lackeys couldn't come in…they'd try to arrest me or something…um, oh! Those are good, those too…hmm, can you key in certain people to this one?"

Harry pointed to one of them on the list. "Oh, yeah, you gotta do it yourself."

"That's fine then. Yeah, put the rest of them up."

Harry watched them work in amazement, Goblins definitely had the best wards. He was terribly excited to see them at work. They went on to Matilda's place, then to Marshall's. They were all a bit tired, so Harry ushered them into the pub. Marshall grinned.

"Hey guys, working hard tonight, eh?"

"Yeah." One of them grunted, going to his usual seat.

Harry grinned. "Give a round to all of them for their hard work Marshall…"

They all cheered. Several vampires that had been watching out the window approached him. "Hey Kid, when did you come back?"

"I just arrived last night back from Hogwarts. I'm staying for good." Harry grimaced, opening a bottle of butter beer.

Stephan growled."I can't believe you're dropping out, you should have gotten away from this place like that Snape…"

Harry frowned. "I didn't drop out, why do you think I'm going to open up the apothecary again?"

A couple of werewolves perked up a few seats over. "You are?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. I haven't gotten my license yet, and I've got to clean the place up and stuff, so it wont be open until the holidays…but…I can still brew wolfsbane for you guys, if you need it."

"Oh, we couldn't do that to you Kid, you've got a lot to do…"

"Hey, why do you think I'm opening this place up? Just to make money?"

"Um…yeah?" Marshall said, looking confused.

Harry laughed. "Come on, if I wanted to make money, I'd work for the ministry or some shit. No, I want to help people." He took a swig of his butterbeer. The others traded dubious looks.

"You aren't going to last long if you do that Kid, how will you keep the shop going?" Stephan's friend Celeste asked.

Harry smiled. "Family money, along with a bit of ideas, and once my grades come out on my NEWTS…well, I'll probably end up writing a few articles for _Potions Weekly_ or something, I dunno. Anyhow, I'm going to use my fame to my advantage."

--

The next day, Harry was sweeping out the place when he saw McGonnagall walking up to the store and looking into the window after she found out the door was locked. Harry chuckled, seeing how she had her hood raised, if it'd been anyone else, he wouldn't have recognized them, but he recognized that tartan anywhere.

He opened the door. "Come in Professor."

She took down her hood as Harry closed the door behind her. She raised a brow, looking at the dusty place. "I cant believe it."

"Neither can I. I'd offer you a seat, but I don't have any of those just yet."

She rolled her eyes, conjuring herself a chair by the counter. "So, how are you doing so far?"

"Fine…busy. I had the place warded last night, if you cant tell…" She glanced around, taking a second look. "Oh. I could barely notice…who did this?"

"The goblins. They're great, aren't they?"

She gave him a small smile. "How ever did you convince them? They usually send out their human curse breakers…"

Harry shrugged, continuing to sweep. "They're old friends of mine. I love it here Professor…I grew up here in this store, you know."Minerva looked around again. Harry saw the look on her face and laughed. "I know it's not much to look at now, but it will change. As soon as my results come, I'll be able to use magic."

"It's dangerous not having your magic here Harry…"

"Well, I have friends all over the place, they'll help me out if I'm in a spot of trouble. So…why did you come here today?"

"Just because you're leaving Hogwarts does not mean your education is finished, young man."

Harry paused, grinning. "Yeah?"

"Yes. The others will be stopping by every once in a while, I'm sure. I…wish you didn't have to leave."

Harry sighed, looking down. "I loved Hogwarts I really did. I loved the castle, the forest, the lake…even the professors. But…so many of those students turned on me…you should have heard some of the things they said, it was awful. I didn't even have a class with Lockhart, it was a waste of my time, the same with Quirrell last year." Harry murmured.

Minerva stood, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry. I feel like I let you down."

Harry gave her a small smile. "It's okay…just…promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Do what you think is right…and not what Dumbledore tells you to. Please. A lot of students depend on you guys to help them…and I've always gotten the feeling the Dumbledore…doesn't do what he ought to."

Minerva looked away uncomfortably. Harry smiled up at her. "So…I wont be able to officially sell potions just yet, not with out my license, and the place wont officially be open until at least December, but I'll be here if you're around."

She nodded tightly. "Just…take care of yourself dear." She silently unshrunk three books that she had in her pocket. "Read over these, I'll visit soon and we can talk about them."

Harry grinned. "Yes ma'am." She gave him a tight smile as she walked out.

Harry set the books on the counter, and continued to clean.

That night, Matilda came in with a yawn. "Still working dear?"

"Yes…I've forgotten how hard it is to clean with out magic…"

She gave off a soft laugh. "You can always get a bit of help. Jacob, Lottie, Jackie, and Violet are looking for jobs now…"

Harry grinned. "They are? That would be great…"

"Well, talk to Mamma Sammy tomorrow, maybe you can get the kids to help out, better for them to get an honest job than doing something they ought not to…"

"Thanks Matilda, what a great idea." She kissed the top of his head.

"This old woman is going to bed. You better not stay up too late. Come by for breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks Matilda." He called out as she left the shop. Harry sighed and turned off the lights, going up to the flat. It was barren as well, and very dark. Lonely. He sighed, curling up on the cot in the bedroom. He was going to have to fix this place up too, it seemed.

--

Harry grinned at all the kids running around the ramshackle house. Mamma Sammy was a hag that liked to take care of the werewolf children that had been abandoned in Knockturne over the years. "Harry dear, how are you?"

"Just fine, just fine, I'm opening a place here, I need some help. Matilda said some of the kids were looking for jobs. I'm just starting up, so there will be a lot of work to do…"

She grinned widely. "You're such a sweetie, helpin' these kids out…" She gave him a toothless grin, calling all the kids into the sitting room. There were eight of them, the four older ones were the ones Harry grew up with.

"Course you know Lottie, Jacob, Violet, and Jack, and these little ones are Frankie, Simon, Timothy, and Beth."

Harry grinned. "I'm opening up a shop, and I need all the help I can get to get it going. I'll brew all the wolfsbane you'll need, and I'll give each of you a bit of pocket money, how's that?"

They all looked really excited, except for Violet and Jacob. "Harry…could you teach us how to make potions like you? We want to help too."

Harry smiled. "Sure. You guys have been reading my books, right?" They all nodded slowly.

"It's really hard though, not seeing it all done…"

"That's all right, I learned that way too. You can help me go shopping today." They all cheered.

As the kids left, Harry took out a list. "Okay, Lottie, Jack, you take these three galleons and get as much paint as you can carry, Frankie, Timothy, you can take a galleon and buy all the paintbrushes you can find, and some cleaning supplies." He turned to the other smaller ones. "Simon and Beth, take these two galleons and go get a nice big piece of wood, big enough for a sign outside, and try to get a ladder from one of the other shop keepers around here."

He turned to Jacob and Violet with a smile. "You two can come with me." They walked down to Diagon, to an open air market. They looked around, and Harry smiled at the nervous looks on their faces. "Come on, don't worry. We're going to get the basics." He walked towards a whole stack of cauldrons, motioning them over.

"We need about…eight of these…" He frowned, flipping one over. "Look, see how thin the bottom is, this isnt good. Find some that are a bit thicker than that, alright?" He told Lottie. He motioned Jacob over to a table across the way. "See these tools? They're all second hand, some of them are in pretty good shape…" He pointed to one set in particular. "But those are silver." Jacob shivered.

Harry gave him a small smile, patting his back. "Get about four sets of tools. I have two sets myself, but we'll need more if I'm to teach you guys." Jacob grinned, and Harry went over to another table, looking though a table full of glass vials and stoppers. He bought two cases of them, and Harry smiled as he saw that Lottie managed to get twelve for the price he'd given her, and they looked all right, and he saw that Jacob had managed to get pretty good quality sets.

"Good job guys. Let's get back to the store."

Everyone was there when they got back. Harry put all the cauldrons in the back and told the others to put the other stuff away. He walked around the store silently. "Okay…this is what we're going to do. We're going to take down all the shelves on the wall over there for now, and we're going to open this space up behind the counter."

He glanced back to the small cramped lab. "We're going to open that place up. I…wish I could do magic. Damn." He frowned, and all the children watched him pace. As luck would have it, Snape walked in, his arms full of several trunks and two cauldrons hanging from his fingers. Harry stared at him.

"What's all that?"

Snape smirked. "If you're going to open an apothecary, you have to start somewhere, don't you?"

Harry grinned. "Put the stuff in the back for now." Snape nodded, going to back. As he came back out, he glanced to the children staring at him.

"And…who are these?"

"Oh, they are my employees!" They all puffed their chests out, looking quite happy. A couple of them giggled. Harry hid a smile at this, and Snape looked somewhat amused.

Harry cleared his throat, looking sternly at them. "Go over to Marshall's and get some lunch, tell him I sent you. You guys did a good job this morning. After you get back, we can start painting."

All the children ran out giggling, and Harry smiled, watching them go. Snape crossed his arms. "Minerva told me she came by."

"Yeah." Harry looked down. "Um…could you help me a bit? I want to put some expansion charms on the lab, and knock down the wall behind the counter…think you could?"

Severus nodded, drawing his wand. Soon, there was an open space between the store and the lab, and with expansion charms applied, it was just as big as the store. Harry grinned. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome Potter."

Harry made a face at him. "You can call me Harry, you know."

Severus sighed. "Fine. So, what's the rest of this place look like? Are you living upstairs?"

Harry nodded. "But I haven't gotten anything done up there…"

Snape rolled his eyes, going upstairs and looking around. "This place is depressing."

"Tell me about it." Harry murmured.

"Do you even have any food?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "Not yet."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You know, a house elf might be good to have. You're going to be quite busy…"

Harry grinned. "Dobby!" The house elf popped up at his feet. "Mr. Harry Potter sir you called me! How can I help you?"

Harry smiled. "Um…do you think you could work for me? I'm opening a shop, and I'd like your help."

Dobby grinned widely. "Yes sir!"

"Would you like to be paid? You can a uniform too, just like my other employees will have…"

Snape rolled his eyes at this.

"Yes sir, I think a day off a month and…and a galleon a year would be fine sir.."

"I insist a galleon a month Dobby, and you can stay here with me, if you'd like. And you can take a day off every two weeks, how does that sound?"

"Fine sir, fine! I is starting right now sir?"

Harry nodded. "Come downstairs, you can meet the others when they come back."

As they headed downstairs. Harry smiled, seeing Lottie handing him a sandwhich. "You forgot to eat, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged, tearing into the sandwich. "Oh, this is Dobby. I just hired him to help us out."

All the children stared at the house elf with wide eyes, as they'd never seen one before. Dobby grinned widely. "I is an employee, just like you are…Mr. Harry Potter sir, will we's have uniforms?"

"Yes, I'll have them ordered from Madam Malkin soon, but for now…"

He ate the rest of his sandwhich, going over to the cans of paint that the kids got.

"Let's see what we have to work with…hmm…a nice warm orange, like the brown, very nice…hmm…oh! That's a nice gold color, it's very nice…"

"Mr. Sanders sold us the paint. He gave us a deal, since he said he couldn't wait to see how the place turned out."

Harry grinned. "That was nice of him. Okay kids, let's get started…"

As the kids got to work, the Professor cleared his throat. Harry turned to him. "Um…"

"How about you and I see what we need to do in the lab." Harry grinned, with a slight flush. "Right."

They went to the lab, and while Severus extended the counter space and put cleaning and enlargement charms on the widows, brightening it up. Harry cleaned up the counters and started looking through the stuff that Severus brought.

Harry stared at some of the books the man bought him. "I…sir…I…thank you!" Harry hugged him tightly, and all the children stopped and giggled. Severus just gave Harry a small smile. "It's not every day that a student of mine is opening an apothecary."

Harry flushed, pulling away, going back to the things he brought. "So…if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?"

"Just came to drop those things off…I do want you to keep up with your studies, you know."

"I know…I just…wow." Harry grinned, holding up a jar of eyeballs. "This was in your office sir, cleaning it out a bit?"

"I got bored with it. What's an apothecary without creepy things in jars?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted, and the children (and Dobby) were covered in paint. Harry grinned. "Good job everyone, line up!"

They all lined up. "Okay kids, each of you will get five galleons for helping me per week. Here are your first five galleons." He put them in each of the kid's palms.

"Now, the rule is, you can save it, or spend it on awesome books, or get a treat at Florean's with it, whatever you want, okay?"

"But…this is your money." Lottie said reluctantly.

"It's the shop's money. Tell your friends about the place, okay, and if you know anyone else who needs wolfsbane, send them to me. I'll be starting the first batch in the next couple of days, you guys can get the first, okay?" They all smiled shyly.

"Go back to Mamma Sammy, it's getting late." They all left, and Dobby was there, looking at him shyly. "They is werewolves Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Harry nodded. "You don't have a problem with that, do you Dobby?"

"No sir. You is so noble and brave…"

"It's alright Dobby. My flat is upstairs, go find a place for you, alright?" Dobby nodded, and bounced up the stairs. Harry turned to the Professor, who was giving him an unreadable look.

"All of those children were werewolves? I didn't think there were so many here in London…"

Harry sighed. "They're everywhere. They've just had to hide here, cause of Umbridge and her lot. They usually stay away from Knockturne, a little too dangerous, try to send the aurors once in a while, but it's not too bad."

Snape extended his hand. "Well…I'll tell the others you're doing fine, and not to worry too much about you. It seems you're settling in fine. But if Molly comes around, don't expect me to rescue you when she finds out you've got an empty kitchen."

Harry gave him a soft chuckle, and shook his hand. "Thank you sir. For everything."

"You're welcome Harry. Call me Severus, I'm not your teacher anymore." Harry gave the man a shy smile, watching him leave.

--

Harry woke up the next morning to Dobby looking at him angrily. "Harry Potter sir needs blankets! And a proper bed! And-"

Harry sighed, sitting up slowly. "I know Dobby. I've…got to get that stuff today…" He yawned sleepily.

--

It wasn't until two weeks later that Harry really settled in, and was starting to brew. He was teaching Jacob, Lottie, Jack, and Violet how to make a boil solution, and on the other side, the little ones were organizing the ingredients carefully. There was a large batch of Wolfsbane in three cauldrons on stasis in the corner, waiting for the next step.

Harry heard a knock on the door, and someone with their hood up was standing there. By the figure and the red hair poking out from her hood, it looked like…

"Mrs. Weasley!" He grinned as he opened the door. The woman hugged him tightly. "I've been so worried about you, Ronnie told me you were leaving Hogwarts and…" She looked around the shop, then her eyes fell on the children that were all staring at her from the lab.

"What on earth? So, it's true then, you've really opened a shop…"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." She lowered her hood, and looked at the children. "These children must be younger than you are…"

Lottie and Jacob spoke up. "We're just as old as he is!"

She glanced to the smaller ones. "And these little ones…"

"Are six and seven, respectively. I learned at their age, and they're just sorting out ingredients. It's fine, Mrs. Weasley…" Harry murmured.

Mrs. Weasley jumped as Dobby popped out of nowhere, holding a large package. "Harry Potter sir, that nasty old hag said she wasn't going to give us-" Harry clapped a hand over the elf's mouth, looking at Mrs. Weasley with a sheepish smile.

"Dobby, go put the package in the cellar with the others until I can sort them all out." Dobby popped off, and Harry grinned. "So…"

"These children should be playing outside, in the fresh air, they should be having fun and-"

Harry frowned, pulling her to the other side of the store. "Ma'am, these kids grew up in Knockturne, just like me, okay? They want to be useful, it's good that they're not outside on the streets yeah? I'm teaching them so they can help me, and others, and I'm teaching them what they wont be able to learn if they cant go to school."

"Why cant they-"

"They're all werewolves." Harry whispered.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Those poor children…"

Harry sighed. "Don't pity them Mrs. Weasley, they hate it when people do that. I'm just trying to help them, alright? I…didn't mean to snap at you or anthing…"

"It's alright dear…I just wanted to make sure everything was alright…it's just Knockturne Alley is so dangerous, I don't even let the children near…"

Harry gave her a small smile. "About that…the twins have been helping me quite a bit at Hogwarts. The twins are great brewers, even if their grades say otherwise, and I think they'd like to work here…"

"I don't know…"

"They'll have a bit of pocket money, and they'll be learning, come on Mrs. Weasley, it'll give them something to do during the day, get them out of your hair…"

She looked down reluctantly. "Well, what about the others?"

"Well, if you can convince Percy, he can help me with the business side, if he wants to, and Ron can help me order more ingredients, he usually has a pretty good eye on that stuff. And Ginny can help brew with the kids, the older ones are about her level anyways."

She nodded. "Alright, but I insist on being here during the day."

"That's fine, I'm sure you'd love to meet Matilda, she owns the bookshop right across the street, she can tell all sorts of embarrassing stories about me." Molly chuckled softly.

"All right dear, I'll talk to the children, but if something happens…"

"It'll be fine."

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Trickster Chapter Seven**

**-**

Molly came in with wide eyes as she saw the shop full with people. She had just went out for lunch for the kids, and she saw Harry, Jacob, Lottie and the twins handing out vials of something that misted over to all these people. She pushed her way through the crowd and motioned to the food. Harry motioned her to go the back, where the smaller kids were. "What's going on?"

"Full Moon's tonight. We already took our potions, now everyone is getting theirs. I cant believe there's so many people here…" Frankie murmured, taking a sandwhich from Molly's basket.

"So that's what everyone's been working on…you mean my boys were helping brew wolfsbane?"

The children nodded with small grins. "Yep, the twins were anyways. We're not that advanced yet mum." Ron called out, grabbing a sandwich for himself and Ginny.

Molly absentmindedly ate her own sandwhich, looking thoughtful. She looked over as the door opened again, showing Poppy and Severus. They looked surprised at all of the people in the store, and they went to the back.

They stared at Molly and the children. "Full moon's tonight." Ron said around a mouthful of his lunch.

Severus raised a brow, and Poppy smiled at the children. "I heard how all of you are helping Harry out, that's very good of you…"

"We're getting uniforms soon!" Simon said with a grin.

Poppy tried to keep from giggling at the thought. "Well, I'm sure all of you will look quite nice." She glanced to Molly, and Molly walked over, Poppy pulling her aside as they started to talk.

"If I know anything about werewolves, they're still going to have some injuries in the morning. Have all of you planned for tomorrow? like stock up on blood replenishers, and a batch of salves for bruises and cuts…

"Yes, Harry's been quite busy lately, I always see the poor boy working…I don't think he's gotten a decent night's rest in the past three days…"

Poppy sighed. "That will never do. Pour a sleeping draft down his throat if you have to, at least make sure he sleeps tonight. Severus is just as bad, I'm surprised the man hasn't come over and helped here already."

They both glanced over to see Snape getting a bit ansty. They both chuckled. "I'll take care of Harry, you'll make sure Severus stays away right now…"

--

Harry opened his letter excitedly, throwing the envelope to the side. He was getting his NEWT results today! He jumped up and down. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the counter with a frown. "Dear…"

"My NEWT results!" All the kids gathered around as Harry read them out. "I got an EE in Transfiguration, an O+ in DADA, an EE in Herbology, an O in COMC, and straight O's on my OWLS…."

"Woah, Harry, that's amazing…" Fred said, snatching the paper away.

"Little Harry's all grown up now, he can do magic!" Harry stuck out his tongue at the twins. He took out his wand, but Mrs. Weasley snatched it. Harry frowned, and started to pout. "Mrs. Weasley…"

"Don't you pout at me…" She handed him his wand back. The shop door opened, and it revealed a drenched Ron (it'd been storming outside.) "Hey, can someone give me a hand?" Jacob helped Ron with the rather burdensome package and put it in the back. A man stood awkwardly in the doorway, and Molly smiled.

"You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?"

The man nodded, his eyes falling on Harry. Ron came back with a grin. "I ran into this guy, said he was looking for the shop."

Remus looked around. The shop was still rather bare, as they were stocking up on potions and ingredients still. "Um…so do you really own this place?" He looked to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Yep. So, how can I help you?"

The man looked rather uncomfortable. "I…I was a friend of your parents. I was a really close friend actually. I just wanted to meet you." Harry smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Remus." Remus looked at the children. "If you don't mind me asking, why are there so many children here?"

Harry grinned. "The uniforms haven't come in yet. They work for me. We're not officially open yet, so…"

Remus raised a brow. "I've been out of the country, so I'm not exactly sure how you're able to own an apothecary."

Harry laughed, checking his watch. "Kids, it's time to clean up." He turned to the Weasleys. "We'll be back from our trip soon Harry."

"We promise to get you all sorts of cool stuff in Egypt."

"You don't have to, just take lots of pictures."

Harry turned back to Remus as everyone started to clean up. "We can have some tea, go upstairs and get cleaned up a bit, that weather's awful out there." Remus nodded reluctantly, going upstairs.

Remus looked around the small flat. It was rather plain, but everything looked rather new. He jumped as he saw a house elf pop up in front of him. "You're dripping on the floor." It said, handing him a towel. Remus looked down to see water on his feet. He toed his shoes off by the door as the elf instructed, toweling his hair dry.

Harry came up a short while later. "Dobby, can you get us some tea please?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir!"

Harry grinned, sitting next to Remus on the couch. "So, what brings you back to the UK?"

"Oh, um, well actually, I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

Harry frowned. "Well, you'll see the Weasleys there. Not me, though."

Remus looked to him in surprise. "Why not?"

Harry grinned, handing him his test results. "Just got my results today."

Dobby came back with the tea, and Harry poured them both a cup as Remus stared, gobsmacked.

"Surprised?"

"Actually, not really. Your mother Lily was brilliant, you must get that from her." Harry gave him a small smile, leaning back in his seat.

"Professor Snape said that too."

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Remus said, surprised.

Harry nodded. "You must have been classmates, right?"

"Um…yeah. So…he's a Professor too?"

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Teaches potions. He stops by here once in while."

Remus looked down. "That's nice…I suppose."

Harry chuckled. "I gather you weren't friends."

"Not really."

Remus drank his tea with a slight smile. "Wow…you have your own apothecary…and you're almost thirteen…"

"That's right. If you think about it though, hundreds of years ago, it was rather normal to have an apprenticeship at my age and everything. Officially, I'm still contracted to Hogwarts, so the teachers stop by to make sure everything's going okay, but I left last year after some…problems…"

"Like what?"

So Harry told him about what had happened at Hogwarts, which went into Harry's childhood in Knockturne, then it went to his history with the Dursleys.

"That's…wow. I'm surprised you stayed that long."

Harry shrugged. "I can do magic now, since I've taken my NEWTS and OWLS, the majority of them anyhow. I'm going to continue with some studies into alchemy and healing, and of course, potions. I still have to get my license before I can open up this place too, that will be first."

Remus raised a brow. "That's quite a load."

"So, tell me about my parents."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about Harry's father and all the pranks he pulled over the years, and it was quite fun. The evening was wearing down, and Harry yawned. "So…who's Sirius? You mentioned him a few times, but you haven't said much…I get the feeling you don't like him much anymore."

Remus frowned, looking sadly into the fireplace. "Sirius was…in our group. The Maurader's. I…it seems like the night your parents died, I lost the rest of my…"

"Family? Pack?"

Remus looked to him in surprise. "How did you know…"

"Your eyes. I cater to a lot of werewolves Remmy, don't worry."

Remus frowned, looking back into the fireplace. "Sirius was your parent's secret keeper. They were under the fidelis…"

"Wait, you're not talking about Sirius Black, are you?"

Remus looked over at him. "Yep. That crazy insane guy that just escaped from Azkaban last week."

"Shit! It said he blew up 12 people…"

"The night after your parents died. Our friend Peter tried to stop him, but all that was left was his finger…I…."

Remus felt his eyes burn, and arms wrapped around him. "They were my family, you know? I actually got to go to Hogwarts, and…and they knew, and they were fine with it, they were my pack…."

"Shh…" Harry said softly, hugging him tighter. Remus held Harry tightly. "You're all I got left Harry…and I feel awful not being there for you…but I knew I could never…"

"You're here now, aren't you?" Harry said with a small smile. Remus stared at the boy, tears falling from his eyes. "You're…" Remus whispered. Harry eyes widened in surprise as he felt Remus kiss him, holding him tightly.

Harry clutched the front of his sweater, shutting his eyes closed and leaning into the man. Remus pulled away, trembling. "I've…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I…I…" He stood up. Harry stood up, clasping his hand tightly.

"Now wait just a minute." The man looked down at him in surprise. "I'm not going to run you off for…for kissing me." Harry flushed, looking down. "It's alright."

Remus blinked in surprise. "Really." Harry nodded, moving up to the balls of his feet and kissing his cheek. "Really." Harry face felt like it was on fire as he pulled the man to his room. "Harry…"

"Just sleep. It's late, and I think we need to rest. I don't want to be alone."

Remus frowned, looking away as Harry undressed, pulling on a plain nightshirt and getting into the bed. Remus undressed, keeping his boxers on, and got in as well. Harry curled up to him right away, and Remus felt torn as he watched the boy fall asleep. Why on earth did he do that? It was a kid! He was just...a kid….what made him…he fell asleep eventually, hid mind wandering.

Harry woke up first with a small smile on his face. He was warm and comfortable. An arm was wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see Remus. The man looked so tired. Harry traced the man's face with the tips of his fingers, then his hair, seeing the bits of silver mixed in with the dark blonde. Harry looked down and saw the man was rather broad, with scars on him. He traced those too. A calloused hand grabbed his, and Harry looked up to meet Remus' amber eyes.

"Hi." Harry whispered.

"Good morning."

Harry lowered his eyes. "Would it be terrible to tell you that last night, you were my first kiss?"

Remus sighed, sitting up, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have…this is inappropriate. I'll be teaching students your age."

Harry sighed. "Alright. But…you'll still be my friend, right?"

"Of course Harry." Remus murmured, getting up to dress.

Harry got dressed after Remus left the room. Dobby gave them breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Potter sir, and Harry's wolfie!" Harry and Remus both choked on their breakfast at that.

"Erm, good morning Dobby. Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, Mr. Harry Potter sir, will you open the shop soon? Remember Harry's Snapey will be by soon…"

Harry flushed. "Snapey?" Remus asked, taking a sip of tea with a grin.

Dobby spoke up. "Mr. Harry Potter sir has lots of friends! There is the Snapey, Cat lady, Poppy, wheezys , Tildy, and the cubs!"

Remus smiled. "That's nice, so let me guess, McGonnagal, Snape, and Pomfrey?"

Harry nodded. "And who is Tildy?"

"The squib who owns the bookshop across the street. Matilda. She was sort of a mother figure to me around here, let me read all I wanted from her shop. I think I've read every single one of her books…"

They had a nice breakfast together. Harry grinned as he saw Severus outside waiting. "Hold on, hold on."

Severus gave him a small smile and hugged him. "I heard about the results, congratulations Harry." Harry flushed.

Remus cleared his throat, looking awkward in the doorway. Snape pulled away, his smile dropping. "Lupin."

"Snape." Remus looked to Harry. "Well, it was nice meeting you Harry."

"You too. You better stop by sometime, and write to me from Hogwarts." Remus nodded, getting out of there quickly.

Severus gave a Look to Harry. "What was that?"

"He came by yesterday. He wanted to meet me, and we talked and talked about Hogwarts and what's gone on the past few years…"

"He's a werewolf, did you know?" Severus growled, eyes flashing.

Harry frowned. "Yes, I did Severus. Come on, I grew up with them, I knew right away…."

Harry walked back to the lab. "It's not a big deal…" He murmured.

Severus frowned, following him. "But…he's dangerous…"

Harry turned, gulping as he saw how close the other man was. "I know what I'm dealing with Severus…please…okay?"

Severus frowned, then turned away from him. "Here." He put a package on the counter. "I…thought you might like it…as sort of a congratulations…gift thing."

Harry opened it, smiling as he saw a copy of Cornelius Agrippa's _Libri tres de occulta philosophia_. "Thank you." He murmured, turning back to the man. "Severus…" He touched the man's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Severus moved away. "Nothing. I…will be very busy with school starting soon."

Harry frowned, grabbing his arm, turning Severus towards him. "Hey…look at me."

Their eyes met, and Harry sighed, hugging him tightly, burrowing his head in Severus' shoulder. "Don't avoid me because…just don't. Please Severus. You're my friend."

Severus looked away. "I should go. I hope you like your book."

Harry yanked him close again. "Dammit Snape, grow up." Harry growled.

Snape frowned. "Coming from a thirteen year old child."

Harry sighed, watching him go. He scowled at the wall, kicking the edge of the counter.

--

September first arrived, and Severus and Remus were 'arranged' to sit next to each other. The other professors thought they knew why the two men were so tense, because of their history as students. But actually, it was because of someone not even there. They hardly spoke a word to each other, being barely polite to each other because they had to.

A month into term, Hedwig arrived, she had a whole stack of letters that were delivered. First, one each for Ron, Hermoine, Neville, the twins, and Ginny. Then the owl flew over to Luna at her table, who smiled as she saw the bird.

Then it flew over to the professor's table and dropped a letter in front of Minerva, and two letters in between Remus and Severus. Both men glared at each other. Hedwig hopped in front of Severus' plate, hoping to steal a bite. Severus smirked at Remus, handing the bird some fake bacon. The bird ate it eagerly, until Remus gave her a bit of toast.

Both men opened the their letters with a tiny smile growing on their faces.

Minerva watched all of this, raising a brow. She opened her own letter, and stifled a laugh.

_Minerva,_

_I'm guessing you're trying not to laugh right now at Severus' and Remus' reactions at the breakfast table. I'm sure those two men have it out for each other. They are being extremely childish, and I'm telling them so through their own letters. I hope you're doing well. You should probably expect the twins to be in right pranking form, don't blame me, I didn't give them any ideas, I think it was Ginny._

_Watch out for her, she's quite sneaky._

_Hedwig and I miss you, it's kind of quiet around here now. The children are getting taught by Matilda regularly now in the mornings, and they come by here in the afternoons to brew with me. I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't heard about my shop just yet, but then again, we still havent officially opened. _

_Hagrid came by over the weekend and gave me some of the best stuff ever from the forbidden forest, and I gave him some of my best cakes, so he's probably in a happy mood. I'm so glad he's teaching now, I always thought he could do well there. _

_Write me soon, I've finished off the books you gave me, and I'm terribly anxious to start trying out some things. _

_Love, Harry_

_--_

Severus felt his scowl slip away as he read Harry's letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you must be upset with me writing Remus, but he's my friend too. I hope you two can work things out, because I really care about you. I've been working really hard, and I finally got my apothecary license. I'll be hooking up the floo in the next month or so, so you can come by and visit more often._

_The children miss you, they say that you're very brilliant, and apparently they think I've got a bit of a crush on you…maybe I can see why. You're smart, your handsome, and you really understand me…I'm making myself blush. But then again, Remus is all those things too. I'm laughing now, imagining the look on your face. _

_Please visit me. It's much too quiet around here. Come by for dinner, at least, Dobby and I will be fixing a proper feast. Just let me know when. Molly seems to think I starve around here, she visits all the time, but it's not the same not seeing you everyday like I would at Hogwarts. _

_Miss you, _

_Harry_

_--_

Severus glanced over to Lupin. Their eyes met, and they exchanged the tiniest of smiles. Maybe they could just…deal with each other.

--

Harry was humming, rushing around the small kitchen, making sure everything was just right. Severus and Remus would be stopping by tonight for dinner. Dobby was setting the table now, making sure everything was in place.

"Harry Potter sir, you must get ready, you is still in your work robes…"

"Fine, fine, kick me out of my own kitchen Dobby…" Harry teased, going to his bedroom. He yanked his usual ponytail out, going through his closet. He smiled slightly, pulling out a shirt and pants, then jumped into the shower.

A little later, he walked to his bedroom, drying his hair. He pulled on his green button down shirt and jeans, putting on some sock onto his cold feet. He shivered, lighting up the fireplace. The floo was only connected downstairs. He checked his watch, and was about to pull his hair back when Dobby smacked his leg with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! Dobby, what the…"

"You is looking nice tonight, don't pull your hair back."

"But…" Dobby stepped up his glare, which didn't really work on the elf, as he was wearing an apron, waving his wooden spoon around.

Harry hid his smile. "Okay, I'm going downstairs."

He went downstairs and waited. He glanced outside to see it snowing lightly. It was November now, the shop would be opening the next week, on the full moon, officially. Everything was fully stocked up, with extras, so everything was ready to go.

The floo flared finally, and Severus tumbled out first, brushing soot off of his shirt. Harry smiled, seeing the man had cleaned up a bit. Harry brushed a bit more soot off, kissing his cheek. "It's nice to see you Severus." Severus gave him a small smile.

The floo flared up again, and Remus stumbled out. Harry grinned, helping him up. "Remus, nice to see you too." He kissed the man on his cheek brushing soot off from his sweater. "The floos are just awful, I wish they weren't so dirty…"

Both men exchanged a look over Harry's head.

Harry led them both upstairs. "Dinner's ready, so eat up. Dobby and I worked hard on this…Dobby, where'd you go?"

Dobby popped up. "Dobby is taking his dinner elsewhere so Master Harry and his Wolfie and Snapey can have a nice dinner."

"Are you sure Dobby…ow!" Dobby grinned, holding up his wooden spoon. "Fine…" Harry murmured, rubbing his shin.

Remus chuckled as they sat down. "Seems like Dobby has good control over you."

Harry laughed. "Just a bit. I think he just worries about me."

They had dinner, talking about Hogwarts for a bit, then they took tea into the sitting room. Harry sat between them, smiling. "I'm glad you both could get over your differences, it makes me very happy." Harry said softly, sipping his tea.

Severus looked away, and Remus coughed.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Well…we haven't exactly. We've tried, but you know how things are at Hogwarts…" Remus said slowly. Severus sighed, taking Harry's hand into his.

"Things arent easy when many of my Slytherins expect me to…" "Insult me." Remus ended shortly. Remus met Severus' eyes slipping his hand into Harry's other hand, challenging him.

Harry saw the look, then looked down to the men's hands in his. He snatched his own hands away from them and stood, hands on his hips as he glared at them.

"I'm trying to get both of you to be my friends, and I can tell both of you think you can fight over me…trying to win me over, just because of some stupid childhood rivalry!" Harry cried out, feeling quite upset.

"I hate this! If you cared about me enough, you wouldn't fight over me." Harry yelled, going to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Both men stood and walked over to the door.

"Harry, please, open the door-" "Harry, I'm sorry-"

"Go away. You ruined everything." They heard a murmur on the other side.

Severus and Remus looked to each other with a frown. "Can we please come in?" Remus asked softly.

"….fine."

Remus opened the door, and Harry was curled on his bed, facing away from them.

"Harry…I wish it was that easy, I did some pretty awful things to Severus…"

"And…I did as well…Harry, please look at me…us." Harry turned around sitting up.

The could both see him tears in his eyes as the boy crossed his arms. "I don't like it when people fight, there's enough problems going on with out all of you…fighting over silly little things…."

"He tried to kill me!" Severus said, pointing to Remus with a shaking finger.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked to Remus.

Remus shifted uneasily. "It was an accident, I had no idea, I was transforming in my usual place, and one of the guys told him to meet him…"

"But Potter went and saved me…"

Harry stared at them, then looked down. "This was like…twenty years ago. It was an accident, it sounds like. No one died, no one was bitten. Just…please, get over it."

"It was fifteen years ago." Severus snapped.

Harry frowned, standing up from the bed. "Fine, whatever. But I love you Severus, I have for a while now, but if you don't get over this-"

Severus pulled Harry close, kissing him hard, an arm wrapping around his waist, another twining through his hair. Remus's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Harry gasped into the kiss, tugging at the man's robes.

Severus pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. "Don't you dare walk off." Harry murmured, latching onto the man's hand. Harry looked to Remus, who looked so sad now…

"I think we should talk about this." Harry murmured. He looked down at his feet. "You…both feel something for me. This…is part of what this is all about. I…I…think you should both go back to the school, and talk this over with each other. I…don't want to have to choose between you."

Both men stared at Harry in shock. Harry continued. "I care for you both a great deal, but I don't want to have to deal with your shit all the time. And if you say something about our age differences, so help me…"

"But…" Severus started.

Harry raised his eyes to Severus. "Come on, this…taboo is something modern! If you go back years and years ago, this was very common in those days, the age differences, I mean. This…whatever that's telling this is wrong…is just influenced by modern muggle culture, and who cares, it's not like we live in it anyhow."

Harry pulled Remus close by his arm, kissing him softly. Then he turned and kissed Severus. "Now, go back to the school and talk about this. You…don't have to tell me your decision or anything…just…let me know sometime, okay?"

--

**Surprised, aren't you?**

**Please don't flame me! **

**Smexy time wont happen for a long while (with Harry anyways.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trickster Chapter Eight**

**-**

Remus tumbled out of the floo in Severus' quarters. "I need a drink." Severus already held up his bottle of Scotch. "Already there."

"Thanks." Remus murmured, taking a glass from Severus.

They both collapsed on the couch, staring into the fire.

"Damn that boy." Severus murmured.

After sitting there together for an hour, drinking heavily and staring into the fireplace…

"But I'm crazy about him though." Remus said, tilting his glass back.

They both shared a smile. "He's just so…smart." He added.

"And…he sees everything…" Severus nodded, pouring the man another glass.

"Right, nothing gets past him…and he's so caring…"

"And he's so…beautiful…" Severus murmured wistfully. He poured themselves more drinks.

"Yes…those eyes…just…wow." Remus whispered, staring off.

"And those lips…" Severus said with a small smile, remembering.

"And his skin…"

Both men flushed. "We're actually agreeing on something." Severus chuckled.

Remus grinned. "Yeah." The bottle was nearly gone now, and they drank more.

"So…he just wants us to get along?"

"Well…it sounds like he likes both of us. But…he doesn't want to choose between us…"

"So, what he wants us to…"

"He's only thirteen…"

"A very mature thirteen year old though."

"But he wants us to…" Remus repeated, both men staring at each other.

Suddenly, Remus snapped forward, throwing his glass to the side and captured Severus' lips. Severus closed his eyes, pushing back against the mouth that covered his. He pushed back on the slightly shorter man, both of their hands clutching each other as their lips attacked each other. Remus groaned as Severus thrust his tongue inside.

"Fuck…" Remus gasped, pulling away as Severus bit and kissed down his neck, yanking at Remus' sweater. Remus sat up so Severus could pull his sweater off over his head, Remus focused on unbuttoning Severus' robes. Damn, this had been coming a long time ago. It was so tense and angry, but it felt so…

Severus pushed Remus into the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

They attacked each other once more, yanking on their clothes, shoving against the wall, biting, kissing, gripping each so hard, so angry…

Neither of them would give to the other, they couldn't…

Severus pushed Remus to the bed, yanking on the werewolf's pants, depositing them on the floor. They kissed each other once more, and started to move. It was needy, fast, hard, they just wanted to let it all go…

--

Remus woke with a headache and a pain in his ass. He hadn't woken like this in months, not since he left America. He sat up groggily, wincing. He gasped, staring at the man asleep beside him. Severus. He then remembered what happened last night.

Oh my.

Severus shifted slightly with a sigh. Remus watched the man sleep, looking at his face. He guessed the man was attractive somewhat… he looked beautiful when fucking though… he flushed at the memory. Then those dark eyes snapped open and stared at him, as if he knew Remus was watching him.

"Severus…"

"Do you think this is what Harry had in mind?" Severus said softly, clutching his head.

Remus chuckled weakly. "He's a thirteen year old Severus."

"Maybe not exactly then…oh, bloody headache." Severus murmured. He leaned over, taking out two vials. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Pain reliever."

"ah." Remus murmured, drinking down his vial as Severus did the same.

Both men looked to each other, heads cleared. "Not a word to anyone."

"Of course. Who would believe us?"

The both chuckled.

--

Neville sighed. "I'm bored. We need Harry back."

"I know, we havent been threatened with our lives yet." Ron groaned, leaning across the table.

Hermoine rolled her eyes, flipping to another page. "You two are so pathetic."

"But we're bor-"

"Shut up Ron."

They had been in the library for two hours now, doing homework on a Friday night. It was rather sad really, there was nothing else to do.

Ginny and Luna walked over, chuckling at the exasperated faces on the boy's faces.

"Hermoine giving you a hard time?"

"Yes! Get us out of here…"

"Come on, we can go meet aragog."

"Who's aragog?" Ron asked, perking up.

Ginny giggled. "One of Hagrid's friends. I think you'll like him Ron."

"Oh, maybe we can send some stuff to Harry, he always needs stuff for the shop…"

"Sure, lets go Ron…"

"Hey, at least we wont be bored anymore!" Ron said, standing up.

Hermoine and Neville exchanged a look. "I think we'll stay behind. You can go Ron."

"Fine. Stay here then, nerds."

Hermoine hid her smile as Ginny grinned back at her when Ron walked off.

--

_Dear Harry, _

_Ginny sent me to go meet Aragog. Why didn't you tell me he was a bloody huge spider!? I know you met him last year, and you didn't tell me…Oh! I am so mad at her, she's worse than the twins! Anyway, I risked my life as I gathered ingredients for you again, so I think my prices will be higher this time. 40 chocolate frogs instead of the usual 20, and you should at least give me 2 joke wands too. _

_I'm serious, one of them nearly bit me! _

_Scabbers is dead. Damn Hermoine's killer cat Crookshanks has been after it for ages, I'm not talking to her either right now. Neville's being all nerdy again, hanging out with her and talking about his plants all the time…kind of weird how he's so obsessed with them. Hey, did you hear about the latest Chudley Cannons game? They nearly won, the score was 20-160, but that damn seeker from the Wimbourne Wasps caught the snitch…oh, I was so mad. _

_I hope the shop is doing well, mum tells me you just opened officially last week. Hey, you think she'll send a sweater to the cubs? She's just crazy enough to, might as well, with all of us, plus you and the cubs, there'd be 16 sweaters! But she always goes on about those poor children, little smart asses are what they are, but so are you Harry. Just kidding. _

_Your friend, Ron_

_--_

_Dear Harry, _

_I would love to stop by your shop during the holidays! Daddy I think would love to see what all you have there, and I can stock up on my supplies too. The others miss you a lot, I can tell. Hermoine is a little fed up with Ron right now, but telling how they bicker all the time I think they have a crush on each other, that or they will be captured by sniggles and shoved into a storage closet until they do. The dementors are a little overwhelming around here, but Professor Lupin offered to help me out. He's terribly nice. I heard he was a friend of yours. Is he going to be at your shop during the holidays too?_

_Well, I will see you during the holidays and give you your gift then. _

_Luna_

_--_

Harry smiled faintly as he read Luna's letter. It seemed she wasn't so spacey in her letters than in real life, but they always made him smile. He folded it up and put it in his pocket as he went downstairs with the cookie tray. Tonight was the full moon, and incidentally, Christmas Eve, so it was awful. Harry smiled as he saw Severus and Remus arrive through the floo. He hadnt seen them that much since the last time they came, they usually stopped by seperately.

Harry grinned as all of the kids snatched the sugar cookies off the tray as he passed it around. He looked over to see Mrs. Weasley, Lottie, and Jacob handing out the Wolfsbane. There were even more than usual, as it was winter, and there a heavy snowfall outside. It seemed Harry's low prices on wolfsbane had gotten around, and werewolves from all all over London had stopped by at some point during the day. The place would be closing soon, as it was almost five now.

Everyone was happy, singing christmas carols, the kids calling out merry christmas as they went. All of them depositied their vials in the box by the door. When Harry had first opened the shop, he asked everyone who drank wolfsbane to drink it there, for several reasons. A. It was better if drank right away, B. it was a precaution from Greyback and his gang from getting any, and C. to make sure there were no bad side effects, just in case.

No one seemed to mind, and had no problem with it. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly as he walked over to her. " Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley."

She gave him a warm smile. She whispered in his ear. "I've got goodies for all the cubs, I couldn't resist." Harry grinned widely. "I'm sure they'll like that. I'll see you in a few days…"

She waved off with a grin. Harry turned to kids, who were grinning at him widely. "Happy Christmas Harry!" Frankie held out a present to him.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Cubs, aw, you didn't have to do this…"

"Nonsense Harry, just open it!" Lottie said with a smile.

Harry opened it and smiled. "Aw, thank you guys, that's so nice of you…" He took out a pair of mittens that he guessed were knitted by Lottie.

"And look, I made a card!" Beth called out, jumping up and down.

Harry grinned, opening the card. It was childish looking, with scrawled letters, but still…

"Aw, thank you guys, I really like it." He hugged them all tightly, then took out his money pouch. "All of you have the day off tomorrow, and a little something extra for each of you."

"An extra galleon!" Jacob gasped, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged. "There you guys go. Get back to Mamma Sammy, and have fun tomorrow."

"We will Harry!"

They all walked out together, bundling up as they went down the street. Harry looked over to Remus and Severus, who were smiling at him. Harry kissed both of them on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He handed Remus his wolfsbane. Remus grimaced as he tasted it. "Never gets better."

"I'm sorry Remmy." Harry murmured.

Remus shrugged, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry looked up at Severus, expecting to see Jealousy in the man's eyes…but he didn't.

"So…have you guys worked it out yet?"

Both men flushed, looking away. "Guys…" Harry pulled away, frowning.

"Um…we did Harry." Remus said reluctantly.

Harry frowned. "Um..."

"A little too well. We slept together. It….was just the once…" Severus started.

Harry flushed, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Oh." He couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

"So…you two are…together. I'm…happy for you both." Harry said finally, not looking at them.

"No…no, you misunderstand…we want you too."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling his heat pound.

Remus looked outside. "Well, I better be heading off. I have to be getting back."

He looked down at Harry with a small smile. "I'll be back in the morning."

Harry nodded, feeling the man kiss his cheek.

Remus flooed away, and Severus stood there, looking at him.

"Um…you're not going back to the castle?"

Severus stepped closer. "Unless you want me to. No…Remus told me about the little sleepover you two had…"

"Oh." Harry murmured. "Um…well…come upstairs then."

After dinner, Harry pulled Severus into his room shyly. "We're just going to…sleep."

"I know Harry. I wouldn't try anything." Severus said, kissing the top of his head.

Harry looked away as Severus started to undress. Harry put his nightshirt on, feeling Severus watch him from the bed. He slipped into the bed beside him. Severus smiled faintly, pulling him into his arms.

"Comfortable?" Harry nodded sleepily with a sigh.

--

Remus walked into Harry's room, standing in the doorway, watching Harry and Severus sleep. He was exhausted from last night, but he promised Harry he would be here this morning. He took off his shoes and sweater, now just in his corduroys and undershirt, and slipped into the bed behind Harry.

Harry shifted slightly, snuggling further into Severus. Remus watched Severus' eyes open for a moment, catching his, and they both shared a sleepy smile before all three of them fell asleep.

--

Harry was so warm. And so comfortable. He felt arms coming from both sides. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Severus. He glanced back to see Remus behind him.

He shifted slightly to lie on his back, and both men moved closer to him. Harry smiled, kissing Severus first. The man pressed back, just enough to know that man was waking up. He pulled away, then kissed Remus. Both men were smiling down at him now.

"Merry Christmas."

Remus kissed his cheek, and Severus pulled him to sit up. "Presents!" Harry called out, seeing them at the foot of his bed. Remus laughed, hugging him, and Harry scrambled forward in the bed, grabbing the packages.

--

Harry was lonely. It was April now, and it had been raining non stop. Business was slow because of the weather, and he let the kids go home early. He sighed, staring out the window. Remus and Severus could stop by when they could, but it was quite busy at the school, with exams and everything. He was still studying with books that Minerva dropped off, usually things that were passed onto her from the other professors.

He sighed, leaning against the doorway, watching the rain fall on the cobblestone street.

He watched a mangy old dog walk up the road, black and skinny, it looked half starved…

He opened the door to his shop. "Come here…come here boy! I'll get something for you to eat."

The dog whined, stopping in the street for a moment, lowering it's head.

"Come on, I have some left over meatloaf, I cant eat it all myself…"

The dog padded over, his head still lowered. "Come in doggy, come on…"

The dog came in, dripping all over the floor. Harry cast a drying charm on the dog. "Cant have Dobby throw a fit. I'll wash you properly later. Come on upstairs…"

Harry led the dog upstairs to his flat, heating up some meatloaf. It was Dobby's day off, Harry had no idea where the elf was, but he didn't mind. He watched the dog eat the meatloaf hungrily. "I'll give you some more later, let's get you washed up."

Harry laughed as the dog jumped right into the tub. "Silly puppy." He put the tap on, making sure it was nice and warm, and he filled the bath quickly with bubbles. He started to scrub the black fur throughly. "So…what should I call you, hmm? Blackie? Nah, that's silly…hmm…" The dog sniffed the bubbles. Harry laughed. "You like that smell? It smells good, doesn't it? It's my favorite, vanilla."

Harry giggled, raising his hands as the dog shook, sending water and soap flying everywhere. "Silly dog, the one day my house elf has the day off..." The dog looked to him in surprise, it seemed. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, everyone who hears that thinks it's so strange, but Dobby is a…special elf, he's even paid!"

The dog sniffed at him, messing with the boy's hair, jumping back slightly as he uncovered Harry's scar from underneath his bangs. "I can see you're surprised my scar too…lots of people around here don't even think about me being who I am…it's kind of nice in a way…" He dried the dog off. "I still don't know what to call you. Oh well, you'll be Dog for now. Let's get you some food."

--

Harry heard the floo flare up and Harry grinned widely. Usually it was either Molly or one of the Professors, so he practically ran down the stairs. The dog hid under the bed. It was Sunday, Harry's day off, so he wasn't expecting anyone….

Harry stared in surprise at Remus. "Remmy! What are you…" He trailed off as he saw the man's trunk and his red eyes. "Remmy…what's wrong?"

"Oh gosh, I feel awful…I could have hurt those kids…" Harry frowned, hugging the man tightly. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

They headed upstairs, and Harry banished Remus' trunk to the bedroom. They sat down on the couch, and Remus sighed, hanging his head.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"I…I'm usually so careful, you know, about locking myself into my office…I guess some kids came by and accidentally unlocked my door or something…"

"Oh no…"

"I got out, and I chased someone, but I know I didn't bite them, I couldn't under the wolfsbane, but it was so….Severus found me later…he locked me in my office. I had to resign, I mean, everyone knew, it was just…"

"Shh…" Harry hugged him tightly. "Let's take a nap, that always makes me feel better, and I'm pretty sure you're tired from last night too."

They went to Harry's bedroom, and they both curled up together. Remus calmed down a bit after watching Harry fall asleep in his arms. He smiled faintly and kissed him softly, breathing in his scent. He always remembered it, vanilla and… his eyes widened as he backed up. He looked around the room. The other smell was everywhere…how could he…he sat up on the bed. Rain. Sweat. A certain…

"Remmy?" Harry murmured, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Um…I smell something different around here."

Harry frowned sleepily. "Oh…um…oh yeah, I found a dog. I took it in a while ago actually."

Remus' eyes widened. "A dog? What kind of dog?"

Harry stood from the bed, looking around. "Um…where is it? Dog? Dog? Where are you?" Harry called out, looking around he bent over, smiling as he saw it under the bed.

"Dog, why are you hiding under there? Hmm? It's alright…"

Harry pulled the dog out, who really didn't want to come out, and Remus drew his wand.

Harry frowned. "Remus…"

"Harry…I never told you, did I? I…never…" Harry gasped as the dog transformed into a black haired man. He was still on the thin side, but rather clean. "Sirius Black!" Harry whispered, eyes wide. He drew his own wand with a shaking hand.

"Please…wait, I can explain…"

The floo flared up. Harry's eyes widened. "Who can that be?"

"Harry?!"

"Shit, it's Severus." Harry hissed.

Severus opened the door, eyes widening at the scene, he drew his wand, casting the disarming spell on Harry and Remus.

"What the hell-" "Severus, what did you do that for-"

"Black is innocent, sadly enough." Severus growled, handing their wands back to them and entering the room.

"After your resignation, Remus, it seemed Pettigrew tried to take one of the kids, a friend of Harry's…"

"Who was it, are they all right?"

"They're fine, just fine. Anyhow, the kids figured out Pettigrew unlocked Remus' office door last night in order to get him in trouble…"

Remus sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Harry sat down next to him, looking pale. "So…why are you here?" Harry looked to Sirius.

"Um…I didn't know you were Harry Potter until after you took me in. I…was looking for Pettigrew at Hogwarts for a while, I thought I found him, this crazy smart orange cat was going to help me…erm…"

Severus rolled his eyes, sitting on Harry's other side on the bed.

Harry frowned. "Okay, so Pettigrew's still alive."

Remus looked at Sirius. "He was the secret keeper…"

"Yeah, the bloody traitor, I just….oh Merlin, I never thought he'd be the spy…"

Remus stood and hugged Sirius tightly as both men started to cry.

Harry exchanged a look with Severus.

They pulled apart, and Sirius looked to Harry. "I didn't mean to trick you…I just…I'm sorry."

Harry looked down. "So…what's going to happen now?"

Remus bit his lip, fidgeting. "Um…I was sort of hoping to stay here with you Harry…"

Sirius frowned. "Yeah, about that, I saw you two-"

Harry stood, holding up a hand to quiet the man.

"Okay, first of all, I can kiss whomever the bloody hell I want to, so everyone sit down and shut the bloody hell up."

All three men sat down on the bed. Harry looked down at the floor, and started to pace, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Bloody hell, he looks just like Lily." Sirius hissed to Remus.

Harry glared at them, and both of them quieted. Harry took a deep breath. "Remmy, you're welcome to stay." He looked to Severus. "Will you be staying this summer too?"

Severus looked down. "Well, not until a few things are settled first, but I was sort of hoping…"

"Wait, hold up, you and Snape-" Sirius called out.

Harry glared at the man. "Like I said earlier, shut the bloody hell up."

Sirius looked down.

Harry started to pace once more. "And…Sirius, I'm guessing you'd like to stay as well."

"Of course I do, I've been stayin' here, and I don't want these two going after you-"

Harry growled. "Sirius, I can take care of myself, I know what I'm doing, alright?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going downstairs, and I'm going to work until I can't think anymore." He strode out of the room, leaving the three men together.

Sirius glanced between Remus and Severus. "So…you two…both like him?"

They both nodded. "And…he likes both of you?"

They both nodded again.

"And what about you two? You… couldn't…"

Both men looked away. Sirius blinked. "Damn. I should have seen it coming." He murmured, standing. Severus raised a brow as Remus looked to his best friend in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're both bloody sexy, but I never thought in a million years…wait, so who bottomed?"

Remus flushed. "I did."

Sirius laughed. "I knew it. I couldn't picture Snape as a bottom, but I know you, you're such a…" He cleared his throat, looking away as he flushed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you two slept together at one point."

"Try two years." Remus murmured, putting his head in his hands.

Severus sighed. "I'm going to go downstairs and help Harry…please, do not reacquaint your selves on the boy's bed." Both men choked as Severus walked out of the room.

Harry glanced towards Severus as entered the lab. "What?"

"Black is talking to Remus now."

Harry stirred his potion with a frown, a little too roughly. Severus sighed, moving behind him to still his hand. Harry paused, watching Severus covering his hand over Harry's.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself, foolish child." Severus murmured. Harry slowly leant back into Severus with a sigh.

"I wish I could have seen you under better circumstances. I missed you."

Severus kissed his temple. "I missed you too brat. Let's finish up this potion."

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Trickster Chapter Nine**

**-**

Remus and Sirius glanced towards each other. "Hehe…I can't believe Snape topped you…"

"He's actually kind of attractive…when he…"

"More than me?" Sirius said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Remus sighed. "I…waited…for a while…I was so upset Siri…I…loved you so much, I thought…"

"I didn't have a dark mark, did I?" Sirius said shortly, blue eyes flaring.

Remus leant against the wall, tilting his head back. "No. You didn't. But…I just thought…I don't know. You know I didn't trust Peter…"

"I'm sorry Remmy…" Sirius said, moving closer.

"You stayed in Azkaban all that time…I just ran away…I was in America for a little while, did you know?"

"Really? Did you see Vegas like we always wanted to?"

Remus nodded with a wistful grin. "It was fun…but it would have been better with you…"

Sirius hugged him gently, and Remus sighed into his neck. They fit just like they did all those years ago, except Siri was a little skinnier, but…. "Kiss me." Remus murmured, looking up into Sirius' blue eyes.

"But…what about…"

"Just…please." Remus whispered.

Sirius kissed him gently, holding Remus as if the man would nearly break. They finally pulled away. "So…what about Snape and…and Harry?"

Remus looked down, biting his lip. "I…I really like them Siri. But I…"

Sirius sighed, kissing his cheek. "I wont make you choose…if you…" Remus shook his head.

"I want to be with you, Siri." He whispered. He knew this was the right choice. He'd been in love with the dark haired man since they were teenagers. Now that they were together again, he couldnt picture being with anyone else. He cared about Harry a great deal, but...

--

Harry pushed his cauldron aside, turning back to Severus. The man looked down at him in surprise, never having seen Harry push a potion away before. Harry gave him a small smile. "…kiss me?"

Severus moved down, capturing Harry's lips. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, wrapping his thin arms around Severus' neck as he lifted himself up on the balls of his feet. Severus wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, tilting his head back, cradling the back of his head in the palm of his hand.

Harry gasped as Severus moved to kiss down his jaw, pulling up the boy to sit down on the counter. Harry smiled, pulling the man close. Severus pulled away with a warm smile.

"Oh! Did we interrupt something…." Remus said, standing in the doorway. Sirius was standing behind him, staring at them with wide eyes. Harry grinned. "Your turn!" He hopped off the counter and ran into the man's arms, kissing him. Remus gasped in surprise, pulling the boy close.

Sirius gawked at the sight, and then he looked over to Snape, who was staring at them with a dreamy smile. He cleared his throat.

"You want a kiss too?" Harry pulled away from Remus with a cheeky grin. All three men choked, and Harry started to laugh. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

"Dobby, this was the best dinner ever." Dobby smiled at Harry's praise. "You're welcome Master Harry."

Harry stood. "So, Severus, are you staying the night?"

Severus stood, glancing to Remus, then to Sirius. "Um…I don't know…"

"There's only a week left of classes, exams are already over…"

"Okay. But just tonight." Harry grinned. "I'm going to go put expanding charms on the bed!" He bounced out of the room, and the three men stared at each other.

"Um…Harry seems to be pretty adjusted to this." Remus said finally.

Sirius looked away with a frown. Severus ran a hand through his hair with a slight cough.

"Okay, I put the expanding charms on the bed, I'm going to go take a shower now." Harry called out, going to the bathroom.

"Um…I need a drink." Remus murmured, thinking of how much his life had changed.

"He doesn't have alcohol, you know." Severus murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"There's a pub next door." Remus pointed out, looking thoughtful.

"But we can go…" Severus and Remus trailed off as Sirius transformed, going to the bathroom. Both of their jaws dropped as they heard giggling from the bath.

"Dog! Bad boy! You got soap everywhere!"

Severus and Remus exchanged a look as they approached the bathroom. Remus hid a grin as they stood in the doorway, seeing Harry and Padfoot in the bath, Harry piling soap bubbles on top of the dog's head, looking quite adorable. Soap bubbles were everywhere, it seemed. Remus looked to the boy in the bath and smiled, seeing the soap on his chin and shoulders, sliding down a slender chest- he looked away.

"Get out Dog, I have to finish washing…"

Padfoot wagged his tail as he jumped out of the tub, sending soap and water everywhere. Dobby popped out, with a rolled up newspaper, popping Padfoot on the head. "Bad dog!"

Everyone laughed so hard, Harry's side hurt. "Okay, everyone out!"

--

Sirius followed Severus and Remus into the bedroom with a grin, toweling his hair dry. "Damn mutt." Severus muttered, stopping short as he saw how big the bed was. It took up twice the space now.

"That's a big bed." Remus uttered, gawking at it.

They moved aside as Harry walked in, wearing his dressing robe and drying his hair. "I'm sleepy…tomorrow's Monday, lots of work to do…" He murmured almost to himself, grabbing his night shirt. "Arent you guys going to sleep?"

"Um…yeah." Sirius murmured, watching him walk back out. Remus pulled his trunk into the room and undressed quickly shoving a pair of pajamas in Sirius' arms. "What, you sleep in PJ's now?" Sirius murmured, looking at the plaid pajamas.

"Right now I do." Remus glared. "And so do you." He shoved another pair in Severus' arms. Severus sighed, changing the color from plaid to black. The other men rolled their eyes as they all dressed quickly. Sirius and Remus got into the bed first, next to each other.

Severus paused for a moment, about to move in on the other side when Harry walked in again in his nightshirt. "Yay! Sleep time." Harry bounced onto the bed, and Remus and Sirius grinned widely, chuckling. Harry looked over his shoulder at Severus. "You coming?"

Severus felt his mouth grow dry. "Um…yes." He watched Harry move in next to Remus, looking at him expectantly. Severus moved in on Harry's other side. Harry smiled faintly, kissing him softly, grabbing Severus arm and pulling it over his waist so Severus spooned behind him.

Sirius was behind Remus, spooning him from behind, and Remus and Harry were facing each other. Harry grinned, kissing the werewolf on the cheek. The moving to peck Sirius on the cheek as well. "Good night." Harry murmured as he fell asleep. All three men watched Harry fall asleep. Severus was about to doze off when he felt the bed shift. He watched Remus turn in Sirius' arms, holding each other tightly. Sirius kissed Remus deeply, running his hands in the man's hair. Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, the both men slowly left the bed, going into the sitting room.

Severus looked down at Harry, who had turned to face him now when the others had left, burrowing in his arms. Severus glanced towards the door, hearing a soft groan. He soon heard panting and…the usual sounds that accompanied sex. He looked down to the boy in his arms and sighed. Harry sighed into his neck, a faint smile on his face. "Hmm…Sev…"

Severus felt a smile spread on his face in the darkness. He preferred this than anything else.

--

Remus woke up extremely happy. Sirius was back. He smiled sleepily, looking over to see Severus and Harry curled up together. They looked so nice together, too cute. Remus turned in Sirius' arms, smiling wider as he saw the man was awake. "Good morning."

"Morning…" They shared a languid kiss, and they felt the bed shift. Remus pulled away to see Harry smiling at them, eyes bright. "Aw! How cute!" This woke Severus up.

Harry bounced on the bed. "Wake up, it's a beautiful day! Severus, don't you have to go back to work?"

"Damn!" Severus sat up quickly, pecking Harry on the cheek before he jumped out of the bed and got his clothes.

Harry grinned. "Remmy, you can help me with the cubs today, and Siri…um…"

"I can walk around like Padfoot and look adorable?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. I suppose that will be fine until we can figure out some glamours or something for you."

--

Harry sighed, opening up his copy of the Daily Prophet. Remus been here a few days now, and Sirius couldn't be happier to be back with his friend. They were making mischief, of course, teaching the kids pranking potions instead of what they ought not to… he stared at the Headline and sighed. "Remmy…."

_Dangerous Werewolf teaches at Hogwarts! By: Rita Skeeter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry recently lost another DADA professor. It seems the curse on the position is real, except this time the professor is not dead. He resigned just a few days ago. You may ask why, but ask any Hogwarts student now and they'll tell you that their latest Professor, Remus J. Lupin, is a werewolf. _

_Some of you may have known the man from your own days at Hogwarts, and this reporter found out that in fact, Lupin was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the age of four. Albus Dumbledore, despite all laws, allowed the man to come to Hogwarts. Lupin was also rumored to be one of the closest friends of Lily and James Potter, as well as the criminal Sirius Black! Lupin mysteriously disappeared after the Potter's deaths and his best friend's incarceration. It is also rumored that he is a close friend of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Left-Hogwarts. _

_Again, with the entire knowledge of the staff, Lupin was allowed to teach at Hogwarts, taking Wolfsbane every month in his office. However, it was as not as safe as everyone thought, and he ended up prowling the halls of Hogwarts on the last full moon!_

_He endangered the lives of students with his reckless behavior, and if you look at the latest set of laws produced by Dolores Umbridge, all werewolves who infect others will be euthanized._

Remus was shaking as quite a number of owls started to drop of letters to Remus at the breakfast table. Sirius frowned, and he and Harry started to read the mail. That night Remus was curled up on the couch, Sirius was holding him tightly. Harry watched them with a sigh. "Maybe you guys should go on a trip. Get away from all this here…"

"But…what about the shop…" Remus started.

"I'll be fine here. Anyways, it's dangerous if Siri was caught here…please. Take a trip. I'd join you guys, but I have a lot to do here."

Both men hugged Harry tightly. "Okay…just…please be safe Harry."

The next day, they were ready to go, his trunk was all packed. He and Padfoot were going to take an overseas portkey. They took it that morning, and they were gone. Harry dressed in his uniform for the day, pulling back his hair tightly. Dobby must have known he was sad, because he slipped a bit of candy into Harry's pocket.

Harry faintly smiled as he went down the stairs. He saw the kids gathered outside, waiting for him to open the place up. "Hold your horses…" He opened the door and they bounced in.

"Lots of people have been asking us about Remus, is he around?" Lottie asked, looking around the store.

Harry shook his head. "No, he left this morning, he's taking a trip. He took Padfoot too." The children all gasped. "But he was so nice, why'd he have to leave?"

"Sorry kids…we just thought it'd be better." He straightened out Frankie's collar with a smile. "You all look so nice in your uniforms today."

"Aw, thanks Harry!" Harry looked over the children. Lottie, Jacob, and Violet were the same age as he, 13, Jackie a year younger, Beth was the youngest at six, and Frankie, Timothy were seven, and Simon was eight now. The twins would be arriving in a couple of weeks, as well as Ron and Ginny once the holidays went underway.

"Lottie, Violet, and Jackie, I'm going to assign you three to deliveries now. I have a feeling some of our customers wont be able to pick up their packages from here any longer. Jacob, you are will be learning wolfsbane from me, so you'll stay." All four of the teenagers grinned at this. Jacob was the best of the four in brewing, and Lottie, Jackie and Violet loved to make errands and be out and about.

He turned to the younger children. "All of you will still be learning from me, so you can stay here and help me in the store." The children nodded. Harry went to his ledger book and scanned it. "Violet, take Mrs. Hastings', Penny's, Malkin's, and Georgia's packages to them. I know you know where they all are, you should be finished by lunch, you can have lunch out." Violet skipped off as she gathered her packages.

"Jackie, you're going to take Leigh's, Bill's, Mark's, Ethan's, and Vivian's packages, they should all be at Maggie's pub about now, or in that area." Jackie nodded and went to the back to gather the packages.

Harry tapped his finger to his lips. "And Lottie, you're going to Hogsmeade and delivering Madam Rosmerta's, Mrs. Campbell's, Old Mr. Cooper, and the Hathaways."

"Hogsmeade?" Lottie squeaked, eyes wide.

Harry grinned. "You can take the floo to Rosmerta's place, the Three Broomsticks. You'll be fine, don't worry." Lottie looked down at her uniform and straightened it up, dusting something invisible off. "If you say so Harry." She went to the back to get her things ready.

--

Later that afternoon, the kids were busy brewing in the back, except for Beth, who was sweeping out the store, yet again. Harry was at the counter, mixing ingredients while he waited for a customer. He frowned as he saw a nice looking witch come in and wink at him, then look around at the store. The reason why he frowned though was because of what she was wearing…it was the same exact shawl that an old hag that had come in yesterday wore…and he'd never seen either of them before around Knockturne.

"Can I help you?" Harry called out, still working on chopping up the stewed horned slugs. She walked over to him, looking thoughtful.

"Well, what kind of potions do you have around here? I was thinking about getting amortentia for my sister…" Harry frowned. "That's illegal. I don't sell illegal potions here." Harry said, crossing his arms, his cutting knife still in his hand.

The woman cocked her head. "Aren't you kind of young to be selling potions?"

Harry motioned to the small plaque in the corner. "I have my license. I got it last fall. Now, we do sell headache drafts, and pepper up, there seems to be a bit of a cold coming around…"

"Oh, well, do you sell beautification potions? For my sister, you know, I don't think I really need it…" She batted her eyelashes at him. Harry wasn't affected.

"Yes. On the back shelf. We don't carry many, and it's a different version, since it was brewed by one of my employees."

She smiled. "Oh, can I meet this employee?"

Harry furrowed a brow. "He's quite busy right now." Harry eyed her carefully. The wards would have taken off any glamours right away…

"So…you and your sister share clothes?"

"What?" The woman asked surprised, her eyes widening.

Harry glanced to her shawl. "There was a woman here yesterday wearing the same shawl. Unless you're the same person, but that should be impossible, as my wards detect all glamours, but there are other ways of hiding someone's identity…" He raised his wand at her.

"Um…I…I think this is a misunderstanding…"

Harry pointed his wand to her, his lip curling. "If you're one of Greyback's people, get out, I'm not giving any wolfsbane to those who infect people on purpose." He growled.

The woman gulped, her hand lowering to her wand. "Stu-" Harry was cut off by someone taking off an invisibility cloak, he whipped his wand to the man that stood there. There was no mistaking the red robes…why was an auror here?

He turned back to the woman, and she transformed into someone with a heart shaped face and bright purple hair. "You're a metamorphangus…deadly useful." Harry almost murmured to himself, watching her clothes transfigure into auror robes. He slipped his wand back into his holster.

"Why are you here?" Harry said shortly, returning to preparing his ingredients.

"We heard Lupin has been sniffing around here." The man said, his own wand drawn off to the side.

Harry glanced to them. "He was. But he left. He said he didn't want to be around here anymore if people thought he should be euthanized."

Both aurors were quiet. "I'm Shacklebolt, this is Tonks." Harry glanced to her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a Black."

She shrugged. "Sort of. Only in blood."

"Of course." Harry chuckled, going back to preparing his ingredients.

"How did you pick up so easily on me being someone I wasn't?" Tonks asked quietly.

Harry raised a brow. "I'd never seen you around before, nor your version from yesterday. And that shawl. Everyone knows everyone here pretty much, so I knew something was up." Harry said quietly.

"Why are you here Potter? This is no place for a kid like you-"

The door opened again, revealing Lottie and Violet, with Jackie holding a small bundle. They all stopped short at the aurors. Both girls went to the back, and Jackie put the bundle on Harry's counter. "Your lunch. The girls thought you might like a sandwhich."

"Thanks Jackie. You go on and get the others started, I'll be back there in a minute." Harry said, smiling as he saw the food.

Shacklebolt gave him a questioning look. Harry grinned. "My employees."

"They're just kids!" Tonks called out in surprise.

"So? One of them is up to seventh year level in potions, most of the others are up to fifth year, with the exception of Beth here." Both aurors glanced to the girl staring at them from the corner, broomstick in her hands.

"I'm almost up to third year level!" Beth said proudly with a big smile, walking towards Harry. Harry kissed the top of her head. "Go to the back with the others, I'll talk to all of you later."

"'Kay." She bounced back to the lab.

Harry turned to look at the aurors. "So, tell me why you came by, other than to look for Remus."

"You've been brewing Wolfsbane." Harry nodded. "We heard a lot of people come by each full moon…"

"About 120 each month. They'll be a few more, since Greyback attacked again last week. I dont serve Greyback and his people." Harry said quietly.

Tonks jaw dropped. "Is there really that many…"

"Yes. They don't all live here in Knockturne you know…you'd be surprised to see how many ministry people there are." Harry said with a smirk. "Of course, I can't name names..."

**Please Review. It will help me feed the cookie monster. Oh wait, he's not called the cookie monster anymore... pouts.**

**I know it's a little ambiguous with the whole HPSSRL thing....but I promise it will get cleared up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an update for all of you! Stay gorgeous, and review!**

**A)n: Gay marriage was banned in 3 states on election day. Just to let all of you know. That will mean I'll probably have to elope in Canada or France this summer.**

**Trickster Chapter Ten**

**-**

The summer was long and hot. Umbridge was still making trouble in the ministry, but somehow Harry's shop still thrived. At first, the aurors tried to trail the cubs while they were making their deliveries, to see if Harry was making any darker potions. Harry then decided that the cubs would make their deliveries shortly after dusk, before some of the wilder clientele of Knockturne emerged. Harry changed their uniforms to be less noticeable, as well as spelling some protections into the clothing. He also gave each of them portkeys to take them back to the shop in a hurry if there was trouble.

The twins had helped, providing a few ideas for activating invisbility runes into the cloaks, hats, and the gloves they wore. It proved to be useful, as the kids could get by a lot of people with out being noticed, and pick up on information.

Severus stopped by often, usually using the floo or portkey, since it would have been better not to be seen outside the shop. There was an influx of foreign wizards and witches for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and Triwizard Tournament, so Harry increased his customer base quite a bit, once others had heard of his shop.

--

Remus smiled faintly as he saw Sirius sleeping beside him. He'd missed the man so much over the years, and now they were finally together. It was hard, since the man was still on the run, but they managed to get by using glamours and the like. Currently, they were in Mexico, in a dingy little hotel. Sunlight was filtering through the open windows, and onto the bed.

"Siri?" Remus whispered, running a hand through the man's hair. Sirius opened his eyes sleepily, a smile on his face.

"…Moon'y." The man mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other one. "Go back to sleep. Still early…"

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Remus said with a laugh. "We should really get up."

"Do we have to?" Sirius whined, his grip turning tighter around the man.

"Harry's birthday is today. I hope he liked his gift."

"Yeah, I know…he's fourteen now, isn't he?" Sirius said, sitting up finally, stretching a bit.

"Yeah."

Sirius gave a look to Remus. "What did you exactly do with him Remmy?"

Remus swallowed, knowing his lover was in protective Godfather mode. "Just kissing. No more than that…he's still a kid, Siri."

Sirius worried his lip, looking down. "I know he's a little more mature than most kids his age, but I just don't want him to get caught up in all of that yet…"

Remus sighed, looking away. "I know. But it's just….he just takes it all in stride. He didn't really oppose me, or Severus, wanting to be with him…"

Sirius shook his head, expression darkening. "If snivellis hurts Harry, I'll kill him."

Remus frowned. "Not if I get to him first."

Sirius pulled Remus closer, running a hand through the man's graying hair. "So…you still like him?"

Remus gave Sirius a small smile. "I can't help it Siri. If it helps any, I love you too. I dont think I could ever choose between you."

Sirius gave his longtime lover/best friend a look, kissing him gently. "I wouldnt expect you to, Remmy."

--

Harry looked up from his desk, while labeling packages, seeing another customer enter the shop. He raised a brow, seeing that it was Victor Krum of all people, and a younger boy. They both approached him, scanning the shop. The shop was other wise empty. "Is your boss here?"

Harry smiled. A lot of people made that mistake. "I'm in charge here, how can I help you?"

The two boys exchanged a look. "We are running short on our supply of wolfsbane." The younger boy said, looking around nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking to Krum. Neither boy had the tale-tell amber eyes, although they both had strong builds. They seemed to know what he was looking for, and Victor spoke up. "Glamours."

Harry nodded in understanding. Waving a hand to the back, he led them to the brewing area, where Jacob was grinding beetles, there were 5 cauldrons off to the side under stasis, full of wolfsbane, and 6 other smaller cauldrons making various other potions.

"You are so young, to be a shop keeper…" Krum said, furrowing his brow.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. So, you want some by the next full moon?" Both boys nodded at this. Harry took out a notepad. "Is it just you two? Or are there any others who might need it?"

The boy spoke up softly. "There are a few others, but it is very expensive…"

Harry waved it off, shaking his head. "Nonsense. My prices are much cheaper here than other providers, and that is why so many come here to get their wolfsbane. Now, how much can these others afford, and how long will all of you need to be supplying from me?"

Victor spoke up. "We will be in England for the year, for the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts." Harry sighed, remembering his old school. "Of course. Tell you what, since the full moon is in just a few days, I'll have a friend of mine at Hogwarts deliver it to you. You'll have everyone pay me afterwards, what they can afford, deal?"

Both boys eyes widened. "You would do that for us?" Victor said grudgingly, his shoulders going tense. "I do not like to take advantage of my fame-"

Harry shook his head. "No, I give everyone else the same opportunity. It doesn't matter who you are. I serve nearly 200 werewolves each full moon, because of my prices. I am just happy that I can provide this service to them."

"Are you a werewolf?" The younger boy said, looking Harry over. Harry certainly didn't look like a werewolf, with his slender petite frame, and green eyes. Harry shook his head.

"Hardly. Many of my friends are, though. Now, how many doses can I take you up for?"

--

Harry kept up to date on the tournament, through his friends. They were happy to provide him all the details that the newspapers seemed to miss.

_Dear Harry,_

_You wouldn't believe how crazy it is around here. The Beubaxton girls are HOT! (Hermoine just hit me.) This Fleur Delacour girl is rumored to be part veela or something, though. Anyhow, we delivered the batch just fine. Thanks for giving me that money for the extra bit of unicorn hair; I wanted to get some nice robes for the Yule Ball this year. The twins tried to enter the tournament, but they tried to get past the age line, it was hilarious!_

_They grew these white long beards…anyhow, we thought Krum and his buddies were all dark, but after we delivered the batch to them, they were pretty nice to us. The money is enclosed. What did you brew for them anyway? (Hermoine hit me again). __We didn't ask them what the potions were for, but maybe you can tell us? (Now Neville's hitting me and saying it's a private matter.) I guess I should stop asking, or I'll get bruises. The first task is in a couple of weeks, you should go! We'll save a seat for you._

_Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the Twins_

_--_

So, a few weeks later, Harry closed up the shop for the day and went to Hogwarts to see the first task. He'd flooed to Hogsmeade and joined with the rest of the crowd that wanted to see the task. He joined his friends at the school, looking around nostalgically as they sat in the stands.

He could see the Professors a few rows over, he acted as though he hadnt seen them just yet, focusing on his friends. He didn't want anyone knowing that he was still in regular contact with Minerva or Severus. Especially Lucius Malfoy and the Headmaster, who were sitting alongside them and Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch Sr, and the Headmasters of the other schools.

Harry watched avidly with his friends as the task commenced, oohing and ahhing in all the right moments. Harry couldn't help but feel that the tasks were a bit too dangerous for school kids…but he supposed that since they were supposed to be the best of the best of their schools, they would do just fine.

After the task was finished, Harry was invited to stay afterwards for dinner in the Great Hall. Many of his old classmates greeted him amiably, telling him what he'd missed while he was gone. Many people stopped by the Gryffindor table to talk, and he wasn't surprised to see Malfoy and his cronies there as well.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied neutrally.

He then saw the Durmstang students coming up behind the three Slytherins, with Krum leading the way. Harry made a show of looking over the blonde's shoulder, and beaming.

"Mr. Krum, fantastic job you did today." Krum gave him a slight nod, shaking his hand as Harry stood, ignoring the flabbergasted look from the blonde.

"You know Potter, Victor?" Malfoy said, barely hiding his sneer.

Victor did a small double take at Harry's forehead, which was covered. "Ah, we met before, but I did not know that was your name." Victor said apologetically, bowing his head slightly.

Harry waved it off with a smile. "A lot of people expect me to look somewhat different." Victor gave him a small smile. Harry went on. "Everyone did very well today, but congratulations on making first place…" He checked his watch. "I must be getting back soon." He looked to his Gryffindor friends, who were watching all of this steadily, not too surprised.

"Guys?"

They all stood, leaving the Slytherins behind, with Krum trailing behind them. "Mr. Potter, wait…"

They met in the foyer. Harry turned to look at the larger boy. "Yes?"

Krum took a deep breath. "Thank you…for what you did. The potions worked very well, my friends and I are very grateful."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome."

"As for means of payment…"

Harry held up a hand, motioning towards his friends. "Tell them to send what they can afford, this is nothing too extravagant, I am happy to help you and your friends."

Krum glanced towards the Gryffindors, his eyes lingering on Hermoine for a second. His eyes met Harry's. "May I ask why you are not a student at Hogwarts any longer?"

Harry smiled faintly. "I was here for a while, as an Apprentice to Hogwarts. I took my NEWTS and OWLS. I got my Apothocary license, and I've been studying a few things on my own." He shrugged.

The Durmstang students stared at him, and Krum just smiled. "You must be pretty smart then, Mr. Potter. It was nice meeting you." They both shook hands again, and Harry returned the smile.

"Call me Harry."

--

After Harry spent a bit of time in the Gryffindor common room, he was stopped by Severus in the corridor. "How are you?" Severus asked softly, standing a bit farther away than he normally would when they were alone together.

Harry looked down. "Fine. You just saw-"

Severus cleared his throat, glancing towards the evesdropping portraits. Harry nodded in understanding. "Doing just fine, sir."

"I have to order a few supplies for my stores...the list is in my office. Would you follow me, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course sir." Harry replied, following the man down to the dungeons. Once they got into the office, and the door was locked, Severus kissed Harry deeply, holding him tight. Harry leant into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. They pulled away slightly, their eyes meeting.

"Wanted to do that all day." Severus murmured, his eyes lowering to Harry's lips. He kissed Harry again, this time, Harry's head turned as the man's lips trailed down his neck.

"Sev..." Harry sighed, tilting his head back to provide full access. "So good..." Severus pulled away, running a hand through his hair, a finger over a soft cheek and a pair of lips.

"I think you should get going Harry." Severus said, his voice lower and hoarser than normal." Harry nodded reluctantly, not wanting to be away from the man just yet.

"I miss you. When can you come by the shop?"

Severus shook his head. "With the Tournament and Moody here, I can hardly get away. I wish I could come by more often Harry..." He hugged the boy tightly. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about his old followers meeting...I wish it wasnt so. I have to be careful...his mark is getting darker."

Harry frowned slightly, his eyes falling upon the man's arm, where he knew the mark to be. "May I see it?"

Severus nodded, unbuttoning his sleeve and pulling it back to see a dark grey tatoo emblazoned on his skin. Harry took the man's pale arm into his hands. "Oh Sev..." He felt tears coming to his eyes, and he hugged the man tightly. "Please be safe."

--

--

There you go, another update. Please review, more cookies for all of you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, cookies for everyone!**

**Chapter 11**

**--**

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello from the US! The dog and I are doing well, we miss you bunches. How are you doing? How is the shop? We haven't heard from you in a while, and hope that you're okay. We got some souvenirs for you, Dobby, and the cubs, I hope you like them. _

_All our love, _

_Remus and Paddy_

Harry smiled weakly at the letter. Dobby was clearing the breakfast table, and Harry was supposed to open the shop within the hour. Dobby was looking questioningly at the package, and Harry's smile widened. "Siri and Remus sent us souvenirs." He opened the box and grinned. It was full of cheesy looking t-shirts, hats, and comic books for the kids and Dobby, along with an awesome looking leather jacket for Harry.

Dobby put his new shirt on right away, looking very odd in the bright neon pink shirt that said "My family went to Florida, and all I got was this T-shirt." It had palm trees in neon green all over it. Needless to say, Dobby loved it. Harry put his jacket away, stowing the box with the kid's things until after they finished their work for the day.

He went downstairs, putting on his smock, pausing as he saw familiar looking faces outside the window. He barely kept himself from grimacing as he unlocked the door. "Madam Umbridge, nice to see you again." Her pale pink cardigan looked rather out of place in his shop. Two of her aurors accompanied her.

"I assume you saw the news in the Prophet this morning?" She simpered, and Harry shook his head.

"I was a little busy this morning, I'm afraid I didn't read the paper Ma'am." That was one thing, no matter how much Harry hated the woman, he was always polite to her. She grinned nastily at him, holding up her copy of the paper.

"A new law passed in the wizengamot. I know about your little operation selling wolfsbane here, and thought I ought to warn you."

Harry arched an eyebrow, taking the paper from her. "Warn me?" He heard the aurors chuckling along with the woman as he started to read. Apparently she was right. Distribution of wolfsbane was now a controlled substance, only to be sold by the Ministry of Magic, after going through a waiting list and the proper security clearances…and because of all the security, the prices would be raised sky high.

He met her eyes, and she smiled. "We're going to be collecting your wolfsbane potions now. If we find you selling wolfsbane to the public, you'll be fined 200,000 galleons and sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban."

Harry sighed, not saying anything as the aurors went on ahead into his lab, gathering the cauldrons that contained wolfsbane, or in the process of being brewed into wolfsbane. He couldn't stop them, nor could he say anything. He knew how malicious the woman was. If he even looked at her wrong, he would get into trouble.

Then something occurred to him, and he re-read the article again. He hid his smile behind the paper. "Wait." He called out softly, making the aurors bump into each other, carrying cauldrons.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Umbridge said testily, her eyes narrowing.

"You're controlling the sales of wolfsbane."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, thinking it was obvious.

"I just wanted to make sure, ma'am. Go ahead." He watched them get all the potions, and vacate the shop. Umbridge stood by the door, pasting a simpering smile on her face.

"It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Potter."

As she left the store, Harry went into his lab, making note of what he would have to replace. He was going to have to work overtime if he wanted everything ready in time for the next full moon.

The kids came into the shop, stopping short as they saw the lab. "Where's all the wolfsbane?"

Harry sighed. "Umbridge. The ministry is controlling the sale of Wolfsbane now, so we can't sell it anymore."

All the kids looked stricken, but Harry held up a hand with a tiny smile. "But they never said a thing about giving it away."

Jacob came forward. "We cant let you do that Harry-"

"I can. I have more than enough money, believe me, until we try to get the law changed."

Frankie gasped. "How are you going to do that Harry?"

"Lottie, you're to restock the cauldrons and supplies today, have Jackie and Frankie help you." He turned to the others. "Spread word to everyone to not panic, that we'll have the wolfsbane in time." He looked at Jacob. "Jacob, I want you to get started on brewing again."

They all nodded, and Harry took off his smock, straightening his plain black robes, and his hair."I'm going to the Daily Prophet offices today, after I do some errands. If you want to get a hold of me, call for Dobby."

"Yes sir." They all said, rushing to get to work. Harry strode out of his shop determinedly, waving to familiar faces as he passed. He went into Diagon Alley, people were glancing his way as he passed them, whispering. "It's the Boy-Who-Lived…" "What's he doing here-"

He went into Gringott's first, locating Griphook. "Mr. Potter…."

Harry held up a hand. "No time today, I just wanted to let you know that I'm telling them today." Griphook nodded, his sharp teeth bared into a smile.

"Then you'll want proof." He snapped his knarled fingers, making a small scroll appear. He handed it over to Harry. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, Griphook." He smiled slightly, vacating the bank quickly, ignoring some of the questioning looks he got.

He then went to the Daily Prophet offices. Everyone stared as he entered, and he smiled charmingly at the lady at the front desk. "Hello…I'd like to speak with the editor please."

She nodded with wide eyes, unable to speak as she nearly sprinted towards the Editor's office. She came back moment's later with a rotund man, who shook his hand thoroughly.

"Mr. Potter, so nice to meet you at last! I am Jacob Keller, the editor of the Daily Prophet…how can I help you?"

Harry smiled politely. "An interview with your best reporter."

"Of course, right away!" They went into his office. Keller went to his desk, using the intercom to call for Rita Skeeter. She came in, and Harry stiffened. She looked at him greedily, flouncing down in the seat next to him, getting out her notepad and a quill. Harry glanced at it.

"No quick notes quill please. The story will be interesting enough without it." He said softly, but steadily.

"Of course Mr. Potter! I'm Rita Skeeter." The woman giggled as they shook hands, with her getting another quill out afterwards.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Potter?" Keller asked, standing up and going to a bottle of alcohol on his shelf, which was covered in various accolades.

"No sir, I just had breakfast."

Keller waved it off, taking a drink and sitting down. Skeeter leant forward in anticipation. "You are hardly seen within the wizarding community, Mr. Potter, I think you've been photographed once by our paper, why come forward now?"

Harry smiled. "Well…I thought some things needed to be shared with the public."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Now…could you tell us about your expulsion from Hogwarts after your second year?"

Harry smiled. "I wasn't expelled. I left. I'm sure if you did a bit of research, I was an apprentice while I was there, taking my OWLS and NEWTS early. I got my scores, and I thought it would be a waste of my time if I stayed any longer, I didn't want to be in anyone's way."

"There are rumors that you lived in Knockturne before you came to Hogwarts, is it true?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, it is. You see, I was given to my muggle relatives shortly after my parent's death. My Aunt abandoned me in front of the Leaky Cauldron at the age of six." Keller's and Skeeter's jaws dropped. Harry pressed on. "Honestly, I think it was better she did that, they didn't like our kind, especially me. I wandered into the Leaky Cauldron, and into Knockturne. I was taken in by a man who owned an apothecary."

Rita took a deep breath, eyes impossibly wide. "Did the muggles hurt you, Mr. Potter? Did they beat you-" Harry held up a hand.

"No. They just weren't very nice, and I'll leave it at that. That is not what the article is about after all." He said quietly. "The man who took me in was a werewolf, and some of my friends growing up there were…werewolves and other magical beings." He paused. "The shopkeeper died, and I was placed in a job here in Diagon, where I was made into an apprentice for Hogwarts."

"My, my, it seems like a fairy tale, a poor boy from the streets, surrounded by all sorts of darkness…"

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, there are really nice people there, and they took care of me. Yes, some of them are called dark creatures, but they weren't really dark. Now…at Hogwarts I made some friends, but I didn't stay long, since I took my exams early, it was for the best anyways, as I didn't get along with certain people."

He could tell Rita was bursting with questions, but Harry ignored her. "After I left, I went on to own my own apothecary." He held up the copy of that day's Daily Prophet. "You see, I cater to many werewolves, selling wolfsbane for cheap. All I wanted to do was help them. I take certain security measures so Greyback's people don't get the potions…I don't cater to people who hurt others on purpose. With this new law, Umbridge is restricting that, and endangering many uninfected people's lives since werewolves cannot control their actions without the use of wolfsbane." He paused, looking down at his lap and lacing his fingers together. He wasn't worried about this getting out to the papers, he wanted it to, so if Umbridge found out, everyone would know he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Now, I'm not going against the law, but something must be done. If you look at the details of the law carefully, it controls the sale of wolfsbane, with certain restrictions of distribution. However, it does not say a thing about giving it away."

Rita's eyes went wide. "You're going to brew it anyway and give it away?" Harry nodded. "That way people can still stay safe and I wont be breaking the law. Yeah, I might lose some money, but people's safety is more important."

Keller spoke up. "Mr. Potter, this is a very noble thing you are doing, but with the way things are, your shop will be closed within just a few months…"

Harry shook his head. "My family has a large amount of money within its vaults. As an emancipated minor, I full access to my family's money, I have no worries. Even if I paid for all this myself, I couldn't dream of spending my entire fortune within my lifetime."

Rita was nearly off of her seat at this. "How much money do you have?"

Harry laughed. "Rita, may I call you Rita?" She nodded hurriedly. "I'm sorry, but I cant tell you."

Rita looked slightly disappointed, but pressed on. "So, you are unsatisfied with the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head. "For the most part, it's fine, acceptable I suppose. They just need to practice common sense once in a while." He crossed his arms. "Like Hagrid, he'd been expelled in his third year, was never given back his wand after it had been proved that he was not responsible for what he'd been expelled for. Or how werewolves are unable to hold jobs now, even though they are affected only once a month by their lycanthrope. Any other time, they are normal, just like you and I."

He looked thoughtful. "There are many things that are going on in our community that needs to be changed. However, I'm not even fifteen yet, so I can't do a thing." He shrugged.

Rita gave him a smile. "What are your plans for the future Harry, planning on working with the Ministry as an auror, like your Father? Maybe be Minister of Magic one day?"

Harry laughed. "Hardly. No, I just want to work in my apothecary, that's all. I've not got the head for politics and all that, I just like to help people."

Rita smiled indulgently at him. "So, with your work for the community, any time for friends? What do you do in your free time?"

Harry shrugged, looking shy. "I don't have much free time. I do write my friends once in a while over at Hogwarts, I like to read a lot…I did see the last task at the Tournament, though."

She smiled at that. "Are you rooting for Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts' Champion?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I have to root for my old Alma Mater, don't I? So yeah. I thought all the champs did pretty well."

"Got a girlfriend?"

Harry blushed. "No…no girlfriend."

"What, a handsome boy like you hasn't gotten a girl?"

"Too busy." Harry said shyly.

Rita cleared her throat. "Any other things you want to talk about for our little interview?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's about it. I just wanted to speak up about the Ministry's newest laws. It would be nice if it could get appealed, I'm sure all those waiting lists and security clearances will take a lot more money and effort the ministry will want to spend…"

--

The next day, Knockturne was buzzing over Harry's interview, and Harry had been sent quite a bit of fan mail, along with hate mail that Dobby banished to Umbridge's office. The brewing of the wolfsbane came along nicely, and Harry received a letter from Hermoine.

_Dear Harry,_

_All of us loved the interview with Rita Skeeter. Usually she's foul, but it seems like she did alright with you. We wanted to invite you to the Yule Ball. I talked to McGonagall about it, and she said it was alright. Don't tell anyone, but Victor Krum asked me to be his date! I haven't told anyone else, I wanted to surprise everyone. Ron's scrambling for a date still. Ginny and Neville are going together. Ginny will probably be one of the few third years that are going to get to go. I told Ron to ask Luna, so she could go too, but Ron didn't want to go with her. Boys. _

_We had dancing lessons here at the school, and the twins were making fun of Ron since he had to dance with McGonagall. Even they got dates, though. _

_If you do decide to go, it's on Christmas Eve. You're also to wear dress robes. I'm so proud of you Harry, you did a wonderful thing with the wolfsbane situation, I bet many people are very happy about that. I wouldn't be too surprised if people start donating money towards the cost…it's not fair for you to have to pay for all of that. That's why I, along with a few others, have started collecting a fund for it here at Hogwarts. _

_Don't turn it down, I know you have the money, but it's the principle of the thing. We all miss you terribly; it's awfully boring here without you. _

_Hermoine_

Harry looked thoughtfully at the letter, deciding to go to the ball. He could guarantee some Ministry people would be there…he should be getting out into the public more often, after all. He folded the letter back up, putting it with the others he saved. Only Hermoine would think of collecting donations at Hogwarts for the cause. He'd gotten some donations as well, he was going to have to open another account for it soon.

He idly wondered if he had any proper dress robes to wear, and if he would have to have a date…

--

McGonagall flooed to the shop the evening of the ball to escort him. Harry was wearing old fashioned impressive dark green dress robes, with bits of gold on the edges, and a heavy winter cloak to match. He let his hair down for the occasion, and wore gloves as well. She looked at him approvingly. "You look very nice Mr. Potter." Harry smiled. "We're flooing to Dumbledore's office, since that's the only open one in the castle for the night."

Harry nodded, and followed her in the floo. They landed in Dumbledore's office, and Harry smiled, looking it over with a bit of nostalgia. Dumbledore was there, in twinkling pale blue robes and hat. "Mr. Potter, nice to see you again."

Harry gave him a polite smile, and the three of them headed towards the Great Hall, making small talk. Harry gasped in wonder as he saw the decorations. None of the students had arrived yet, it was just the faculty and Ministry people there. Harry made the rounds with Dumbledore introducing him to everyone.

Severus stared at Harry as he saw the boy talking to Hagrid and Madam Maxine across the way. The boy looked beautiful that night. He cleaned up well. The boy must have felt him looking, because he glanced Severus' way. Their eyes met, and lingered. The boy looked away first, blushing, going back to talk to the half-giants.

After the students arrived, Harry mingled with his friends. "Hermoine, you look marvelous!" He cried, hugging her tightly. Her normally bushy hair was perfect, and she looked quite nice in her pink dress. He pulled away, seeing Victor. "Hello Victor, how are you?"

Victor smiled, shaking his hand heartily. "Great, thanks to you. My friends and I are happy to help Hermoine and your friends receive donations for your services." Harry smiled back. He talked with the Weasleys a bit, except for Ron, who was sulking off in the corner.

Harry looked his way, and asked Neville. "What's his problem?"

Neville followed his gaze, and rolled his eyes. "He's jealous. I think he has a thing for Hermoine." Harry glanced towards Victor and Hermoine, who were dancing together, then back to Ron, who looked sullen. Ginny, who was dancing in Neville's arms, caught his attention.

"Wanna dance with me Harry?" Neville let her go, and Harry danced with the red head a bit.

"Neville and I are just friends." Ginny said suddenly, after a bit of dancing. Harry raised a brow, wondering why that came up. She seemed to be blushing now. Harry ignored it. "That's okay…I guess." What was he supposed to say? She didn't say anything else for a while, but she moved closer to him.

At the end of the night, Harry had danced with a never ending stream of girls, mostly Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins ignored him for the most part, which Harry was worried about. He didn't want to bother with Malfoy.

It was getting late, and Harry went out to the garden for a breather, glad to get out of the crowds. He spotted Severus, patrolling the rose bushes, chasing Fleur Delacour and Rodger Davies out of one. He hid a smile, going over to him.

"Professor."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry moved a bit closer. "How are you?"

"Fine…I've been terribly busy lately." Severus said softly, not meeting his eyes. Harry felt his chest constrict, knowing why.

"I figured…I've been invited to see the next task." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hmm." Severus grunted. Harry reached for the man hesitantly, his hand on the man's arm.

"Is everything…okay?"

Their eyes met, and Harry was taken aback by the man's eyes. "It could be better."

Harry squeezed the man's arm minutely. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" The man said, ignoring the question.

Harry shrugged. "The shop will be closed, the kids have the day off."

"I've got to…make a delivery. I'll be over tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry said, looking down. When he looked back up, Severus had left.

--

The next morning, Harry woke bright and early, waiting to open the large pile of gifts under his tree for later. He smiled, opening his letter from Remus and Sirius.

_Happy Christmas!_

_Use caution when using our book of spells and potions, don't use them on Sevvie, or he'll kill us…possibly you. We miss you, and love you bunches._

_Remmy and Paddy_

Harry leafed through the book they sent with a faint smile. Dobby had the day off as well, so he was alone in his little place. He was just wondering when Severus would be coming when he heard the floo flare up downstairs in the shop. He ran down the stairs with a grin. Severus was wiping the soot off of his robes, and Harry pulled him into a hug.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's pajamas. "Just waking up?"

Harry grinned unabashedly, pulling Severus up the stairs. "Dobby has the day off, and I haven't eaten yet…have you had breakfast yet?"

"No…"

"I'll make us breakfast. You get settled in…how long can you stay?" Harry asked, going into the kitchenette. Severus pulled off his outer cloak and scarf.

"Today and tomorrow."

"Good. I haven't gotten to see you in a while, I was hoping I'd get you all to myself for a bit." Harry said, bringing out some glasses and plates. Severus pulled him close by the waist, kissing the top of his head.

Harry smiled, leaning into the man. "I missed you." They stood there like there for several moments, staring at each other. Harry pulled away to go back into the kitchen and cook. Severus unshrunk several packages and placed them with the others.

They spent the day talking about Hogwarts, the shop, the tournament…it was just nice to talk. By the time evening rolled around, they were curled up together in front of the fireplace. "You still haven't opened your gifts." Severus said, running a hand through the boy's hair. Harry grinned sheepishly, pulling away and going to the pile of gifts. He sat on the floor, opening them. Severus moved to sit beside him as Harry started to open the gift from him.

Harry gasped, opening the box. "It's beautiful." It was a necklace, on a thin chain, but a small pendant with an onyx was held there. He held it up, and turned towards the man. "Put it on?" He gave Severus a coy look as he put it into the man's hands. He turned, baring his neck as he moved his long hair to the front.

He felt slim fingers brush against the back of his neck as Severus clasped his necklace together. Harry turned to face him again, moving onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he kissed him deeply. He groaned softly as he ground his bottom into something unmistakable. This seemed to set the man off.

Before Harry knew it, he was pinned under the man, arching and moaning under his ministrations. He was picked up easily, over his shoulder, and was brought into the bedroom. He was dropped onto the large bed with a flounce, breathless as Severus moved on top of him once more, kissing him deeply.

He felt hands take his clothes off, he was bare, and everything could be seen. Everything seemed to go quiet, and he opened his eyes slowly, catching his breath. Severus was staring down at him, it seemed like in reverence of some sort. He reached towards him, pulling Severus between his legs by the front of his shirt.

They stared at each other as Harry divested the man of his clothing, and they were soon naked against each other, relishing at the contact of skin on skin. Harry wanted… "Make love to me." He whispered into Severus' ear. He could see the man's eyes darken with lust, but he shook his head.

"No…not yet…"

"Please?" Harry begged, arching up into him. He needed it. He wanted it. He knew Severus wanted him, so why not?

Severus felt himself give in. How could he not, with those gorgeous eyes staring up at him, those pouting lips escaping the most gorgeous sounds he ever heard?

So they went for it.

**Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trickster Chapter 12**

Severus scrambled for his wand, discarded amongst his clothes, and Harry stared curiously as he muttered a spell at Harry's stomach, making it glow softly. Harry smiled faintly, having forgotten completely about…protection. It made him blush a bit.

"You're lovely when you blush like that." Severus said, chuckling darkly as he set his wand on the bedside table. Harry groaned as the man kissed down his chest, arching up into the caresses and gentle touches of the man. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as Severus took Harry into his mouth. He let out a groan, his toes curling. "Ugh…Sev…"

He gasped, jolting as he felt the lips and tongue move to his thighs. Before he could help it, he started laughing. He tried to stop, really, but it felt so weird. Severus pulled away with a sigh, rolling his eyes as he watched the boy laugh, holding his middle.

"I'm so sorry Severus…I guess I'm ticklish there…" Harry giggled, trying to stop. Severus just crossed his arms, waiting for Harry's laughter to die down. Their lust had dropped after that incident, and now they were both naked, lying side by side.

Harry curled into his side after his laughter died, their eyes meeting. Severus stared at the boy lying next to him, looking so…young despite his state of undress and how debauched he looked. It seemed so…wrong for him to have taken advantage of the boy. He sat up slowly, resting his head on the headboard.

Harry hesitantly sat up as well, looking a little worried, especially at the expression the man wore. "Severus?" He gathered the sheet around him nervously.

"We should have waited." Severus finally said.

Harry winced, looking away. "Don't…"

"We should have waited. I…took advantage of you...I…" Harry wrapped his arm around the man's neck, his other hand pressing a finger against Severus' lips to shut him up.

"No. Don't say it Severus. I've liked you for a long while…we can try again some other time…I'm sorry I laughed. I…I wasn't laughing at you, you know."

Severus just sighed, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. He saw Harry's laughter as a sign that they should wait…after all, the boy was only fourteen. They shouldn't have gotten that far. They would wait.

--

Harry sat in the stands with the rest of Hogwarts as they watched the Triwizard champions forage through the maze. In the end, it ended up being a tie between Victor and Cedric, their hands lying on it at the same time, something that hadn't happened in a very long time in the history of the tournament. Both boys were amiable to each other, and as they were presented with their award money, they split it, and the cup had both of their names on it. There was a party long into the night on the grounds, Ministry people were everywhere. Somehow though, amidst the crowds of people, someone stuck a wand into his neck, gripping his arm tightly.

"Come with me and don't make a scene if you want your little friends to live." Harry flinched, turning his head slightly as he spotted Peter Pettigrew, a fat balding man with big ugly teeth inches away from him. He cried out involuntarily, gaining the attention of the Headmaster, along with some Ministry people, as they all drew their wands, exclaiming about the man who was supposed to be dead, Pettigrew had activated his portkey.

--

Harry landed hard on the ground, glasses breaking upon impact. Pettigrew dragged him to his feet, Harry twisted and turned from his grip, trying to break away. They were in an old cemetery, and there was a cauldron sitting ominously at the foot of a statue. Harry drew his wand, snarling at the man.

"Traitor! I know all about how you framed Sirius Black." He hissed, making the man hit him on the head, then snarl

"Crucio"

Harry felt like his bones were on fire, his blood boiling in his veins. His scream ripped out in his throat before he could stop it, making him drop to his knees in pain. He dropped his wand as well, making it roll away. Pettigrew snatched it up, keeping both wands on him, he bound Harry to a grave, ripping the sleeve of his arm.

He watched helplessly as Pettigrew did an obscure ritual, and while the blood was supposed to be unwillingly given from the enemy, he offered his arm to Pettigrew, knowing that it may change the ritual enough that it could possibly not work. It didn't even occur to Pettigrew it could happen.

Harry watched in mixed horror and anticipation as he watched a figure rise out of the smoky cauldron. "My cloak, Wormtail."

Harry flinched at the man's nickname, and the sibilant hiss that came from the snake like lips. Voldemort turned towards Harry, making the boy's scar burn.

"Mr. Potter. We meet again."

Harry spat at his feet.

"Come now, that is no way to treat an old friend…" Voldemort said with a smirk.

--

Harry groaned as he landed in Hogsmeade, right in the middle of the street, with Peter Pettigrew bound and unconscious beside him. Someone must have spotted him, for people were coming his way. He was in so much pain that he ended up passing out before they reached him.

He woke to someone holding his hand tightly. He could smell the infirmarary. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Severus. It was dark in the hospital wing, and there was no one else there. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Severus shushed him.

"We know what happened. After Pettigrew was given veritaserum, he was sent to Azkaban. Black will be having his own trial in two weeks, a formality really, once he's 'found'. He and the wolf are getting something to eat from the kitchens. The Ministry is being a bit stubborn, but I'll explain that later."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry croaked.

"Two days. You were pretty banged up. I'm surprised you're still alive…not many could face him and live…" He reached forward, smoothing Harry's hair.

"Dumbledore has recalled his Order of the Phoenix. I'm to spy again. I've already seen him…that duel you two had must have been something. He's still nursing his injuries."

Harry cracked a smile. "I gave as good as I got. I live in Knockturne, how could I not?" He whispered, voice cracking.

Severus' lips quirked. "Go back to sleep. Poppy will throw a hissy fit if she finds me talking to you when you're supposed to be sleeping…do you need a dreamless sleep potion?"

Harry shook his head, caressing Severus' palm with his fingers. "No…just stay until I fall asleep again."

--

He woke to stern whispers. Pretending to be asleep still, he could overhear the conversation. "No, Albus, I hate that house, there's all sorts of things living there, who knows what it looks like now..."

"We can clean it out, put up a fidelis on it...Harry needs a safe place to stay-"

"Mr. Potter has a place to stay. His wards are quite good, I've checked them myself." McGonnagal said stiffly.

"But in Knockturne of all places-"

He chose to wake up at this moment, sitting up slowly. All around him were the professors, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and a few familiar looking aurors. "Harry! You're awake!" Molly cried out, hugging him tightly. Harry gave her a tentative smile, pulling away.

"What's going on?"

Sirius came forward. "Hi..."

Harry shifted uneasily, going along with the plan they had set up ages ago. "You're Sirius Black."

Sirius pretended to be hurt, but Harry could see the michevious look in his eyes. "I'm innocent. That man you captured...Peter Pettigrew, he framed me. I'm your Godfather." Harry let his eyes go impossibly wide.

"You are?" He said in a small voice, making it sound hopeful. He could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling away, and a few other people were smiling at the scene.

"Yes...you see, now that Voldemort's back, we've got to re-organize the Order of the Phoenix. It was around the last time, your parents were in it...we're going to be setting up HQ in an old family home of mine...I thought you might want to live with me."

Harry raised a brow, wondering why Sirius would agree so quickly to using his family home. "The shop..."

"It's in Knockturne, Harry, it is mighty dangerous, especcially for someone like yourself." Dumbledore cut in. Harry fidgeted, fisting his blankets, wanting to punch the man. He'd grown up there, he knew well the kind of dangers that lurked there, thank you very much!

"I have my shop. I've had it for two years now, I'm not about to close it." Harry said warily. "And I have employees too, I cant just send them out into the streets..."

"They are more than welcome to join the Order, if you think they may be loyal..." Dumbledore started.

Harry frowned. "I just want to work in my shop. That's all. I dont want to get involved in all this secrecy and politics. I just want to help people."

Dumbledore leant forward, placing a hand on top of Harry's. "But you would be helping people. Your safety is extremely important to all of us, Harry, that's also why I want you to come back to Hogwarts."

Harry's jaw dropped, not even bothering to hide his anger now. "What for? I've passed my NEWTS and OWLS, and I have my license..."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, you signed a contract with the school. You are still under that contract for three more years. Of course, you dont have to waste your time learning what you already know, but perhaps you can recieve special tuition from Professors here..."

Harry tried to keep from glaring at him as he pushed the old man's hand aside. "I cant abandon my shop, my employees, or my customers." He stood up shakily, looking around. "Where are my clothes?"

--

Later that evening, he returned to his shop through the floo. It was dark, after not being open since he'd been injured. He was a little behind in his brewing, he'd have to work late tonight. He trudged up the stairs to his flat. Dobby was waiting for him, wringing his hands. "I is so worried, Mr. Harry! I is hearing Who Must Not Be Named is returning..." Harry just shook his head, grabbing his smock that was hanging by the door.

"I'll be in the lab Dobby. Dont worry about me."

--

About a week later, Harry looked up as the door chimed, welcoming a new customer. The man was broad, filling the doorway, with wild grey hair that fell over his shoulders, scars marring his face. He walked towards Harry with a smirk, he and the kids had frozen as they saw him. The kids all went to the back, trembling at the alpha male. Harry merely crossed his arms, looking up at the man.

"Can I help you?"

"Wolfsbane."

"And who would you be?"

A smirk answered him. "I think you know. You can call me Fenrir."

Harry pointed towards the doorway. "Out. I'm not about to give wolfsbane to someone who infects children on purpose..." A large hand clamped over his arm, making Harry's eyes water in pain.

"You will. I can rip you to shreds right now. See how I just walked right through that door? The people of Knocturne know not to mess with me. Give it."

"No." Harry gasped as the grip tightened. Fenrir leant over the counter, his amber eyes darkening as he sniffed Harry.

"I would do what I told you to, boy. Or you wont like what I do..." Harry cried out as the other man's hand pulled his hair, pain blossoming in his scalp.

Suddenly, Fenrir dropped his hold, crying out. Lottie had a jar of something in her hands, wearing heavy industrial gloves. "Leave him alone." She said softly, her voice soft and steady, her own eyes going amber. Fenrir was in pain, some sort of powder had landed on his skin from behind, making it hiss and burn.

Fenrir gave the girl a murderous look, mixed with pain. "You're going to pay, you little bitch." He snarled, bolting out of the store to go locate someone to heal him. Harry went over to Lottie, who shoved the jar in his hands, trembling as she took off the gloves.

"Silver powder." She murmured, seeing his look. "You're a part of our pack, Harry. Couldnt let him hurt you like that." Harry gave her a grateful smile, closing the lid on the jar. He put it away.

"It worries me that he could just walk right into the store-"

He froze as he heard a crack of apparition right outside his store. He went to the window, sighing as he just saw a familiar face. He waved to them as they passed by, going into the pub. He was a little on edge. He turned back to Lottie, a bit worried. "I think all of you should lie low for a little while. Alot of people around here know you work for me. I can manage the shop on my own...I just dont want you getting hurt."

Frankie had come out of the lab now, crossing his arms. "No, we're not leaving."

Harry crossed his arms. "You are if I say you are. I'll pay you for what you miss, dont worry-"

"We're not worried about that." Lottie murmured, glaring at him. "We're worried about you. We want you to be safe too, Harry..." It was growing dark now, and the shop was dimming. It was close to closing time.

"Please." Harry said quietly, lowering his eyes. "I would never forgive myself if any of you were hurt. Go home to Mama Sammy, I'll see you all tomorrow." The kids all went home.

Harry didnt get to sleep until much later, tossing and turning. He bolted up though, as he felt his wards collapse. He felt fear rising within him as he snatched his wand from under his pillow. How had they gotten the wards to fall? They were made by goblins! Dobby popped up, wringing his hands. "Mr. Harry, bad men are out in the street...what do you want me to do?"

"Grab my trunk, pack my books and notes, make sure you leave nothing behind of Flamel's. If that's Voldemort's men out there, I dont want them getting a hold of that. Once you've packed, go to Sirius and stay there." He said quietly. Dobby let out a loud sniff before popping away to do his work. Harry krept down the stairs, wand out. He was still in his nightshirt, and his hair was down, he hadnt bothered to dress. He heard glass breaking, and whispers. He opened the door slowly, seeing deatheaters there.

They all turned to look at him at the same moment, and Harry dodged a spell, right away. "Get out of my shop!" He roared. "I have nothing for you here!" He and the deatheaters traded spells, which crashed into display cases and walls, leaving marks and things knocked over, spilling onto the floor. One of the men managed to cast a binding spell, making him fall to the floor, bound. He was drug out of the shop, trying to keep from crying out as he was drug over broken glass and various potions ingredients. He was in the middle of the street now, and he realized he could see the warm orange glow of flames. Matilda's shop was burning. He looked next door to see the pub was as well. Matilda was just a foot away from him now, screaming under the cruciatus.

He screamed when he came under the spell as well. "That's what you get for facing my master and getting away-crucio!" A man roared. Harry whimpered and screamed, twitching in the middle of the cobblestone street. They let up on him, and Harry looked over to see his shop go up in flames. He hoped Dobby had gotten out in time. He saw the cases of wolfsbane sitting in the road, and the men were shrinking them for transportation. He looked away, sniffling as he caught Matilda, who had gone limp after the killing curse had been given to her. She had been helpless to their magic...just a squib. Dumbledore had been right. He was so stupid...everyone knew where he was, and what he did...

Another scream had pierced through the air, and Harry's head whipped over to see Lottie under the cruciatus. He looked around, not seeing the other kids, where were they? He told them to go away- his jaw dropped as deatheaters seemed to be cursed out of midair, falling over on the ground. Harry realised the rest of the children were under their work cloaks, invisible. He mentally cheered them on, wriggling in his binds, trying to figure out a way out of them. He suddenly felt them ease, giving his invisible employee, whoever it was, a nod, he joined in the fight.

It had taken over an hour for the aurors to arrive.

**So, what do you think? Review.**

**Poll:**

**What should Harry do now? I have a few ideas in mind, I just want to know what you guys think.**

**And thanks for all the lovely reviews, and for calling me a tease. It's just what I do. **


End file.
